Harry Potter And The Return Of The Marauders
by Crystal Madness
Summary: AUSlashMPreg – Harry’s Parents come back with Sirius. A few surprises, with new powers, new romances and new problems. Complete
1. The Pain And The Return

**Title:** Harry Potter And The Return Of The Maraurders  
**Pairings**: JP/LE  
**Rating:** R Parts: 1/?  
**Warnings:** Post-OOTP, has spoilers. Do not read if you haven't read the 5th book! Also has Child Abuse and Rape  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all the original Harry Potter characters and settings. Everything not owned by her is mine.  
**Summary**: AU – Harry's Parents come back with Sirius. A few surprises, with new powers, new romances and new problems.   
**Key**: "..." – Talking  
'...' – Thinking  
... Parseltongue

* * *

**Chapter One – The Pain and The Return  
**  
_Number 4 Pivet Drive, The Dursley's Residence_  
  
Harry Potter walked into his room in Number 4 Pivet Drive to find that everything had changed, and it wasn't for the better. There was a steel framed bed with chains locked to the head and foot on the bed. Along the wall were random instruments that seemed to promise pain. Harry looked nervously at the door and decided he'd better hide the belongings he didn't want to lose. He crawled under his bed and lifted the loose floor boards, then carefully placed his invisibility cloak, his wand, his photo album and a few other items into the hidden area before putting the floor boards back. Just after closing his trunk his uncle walked into his room.  
  
"Think your freaky friends scare me? I'll show you," Vernon's face had turned purple from anger by now. Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's trunk then grabbed Harry and dragged them both down the stairs and to the backyard. Vernon pulled some matched and lighter fluid from his pocket. He kicked open Harry's trunk and poured the fluid into it, all over his belongings, he lit and match and dropped it into the trunk. Harry stared in horror as the rest of his belongings burst into flames. 'Good thing not everythign was in there.'  
  
Harry looked at his uncle, "How am I going to write the Order?! They'll come check on me!"  
  
"I'll deal with them," Vernon finished his statement with a smack. Harry fell to the ground, "Get back to your room, boy! And I better not hear a peep from you!"  
  
Harry rushed to his room and closed the door as fast as he could. He looked at his owl Hedwig. Acting quickly he opened her cage then the window, "Go to Ron's Hedwig, stay there. Hopefully someone will understand that I need help." His owl nipped his ear lightly and took flight. Just as he closed the window his uncle slammed open his door.  
  
"I thought I said not a peep!"  
  
Harry covered his face as his uncle threw a punch at him. He fell back onto the bed where his uncle proceeded to chain him to the bed. Blows rained down onto Harry's small form for what felt like hours. Suddenly, his uncle stopped, Harry dared not open his eyes, as he felt and heard his clothing being torn from his body. He heard a zipper then his uncle's weight on top of him. His eye's popped open and he stared at his uncle in horror, suddenly his uncle thrust into his and Harry screamed. His uncle hit him again and again. Just before passing out he thought, 'Wonder if I'll survive the summer..."  
  
_Ministry Of Magic, Department Of Mysteries.  
_  
There was rat creeping into the death chamber, where The Veil was held. The rat changed into a small pudgy man. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at The Veil. He slowly began chanting something latin, getting louder as he went. The Veil began to glow an eerie blue color, suddenly the man stopped chanting and three figures fell out of it. The small man was shocked, only one person was supposed to come back.  
  
Sirius Black slowly stood up and looked around, reconizing where he was. He didn't see the small man, but he did see the two people laying at his feet, "Lily? James?" he whispered.  
  
James Potter heard his name being whispered, as soon as he openned his eyes his mind assaulted him with memories of a bright green light then nothing. He slowly rose, but stayed seated on the ground, "Padfoot?" he rasped out.  
  
Sirius cried out happily and hugged his best friend. Lily Potter sat up and looked at them, "J-James?" Bot men turned and looked at her. They smiled and hugged her.  
  
They all jumped when a small timid voice spoke for the first time, "I- I-I w-w-want t-to exp-plain ev-v-verything."  
  
The three people on the ground turned and looked at the small man, "Peter Pettigrew'" growled Sirius.


	2. Explanations, Worries, Rescues And Famil...

**Title:** Harry Potter And The Return Of The Maraurders  
**Pairings:** JP/LE  
**Rating:** R   
**Parts:** 2/?  
**Warnings:** Post-OOTP, has spoilers. Do not read if you haven't read the 5th book! Also has Child Abuse and Rape  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all the original Harry Potter characters and settings. Everything not owned by her is mine.  
**Summary:** AU – Harry's Parents come back with Sirius. A few surprises, with new powers, new romances and new problems.   
**Key:** "..." – Talking  
'...' – Thinking  
... Parseltongue

* * *

**Chapter Two – Explanations, Worries, Rescues And Family**  
  
_Ministry Of Magic, Department Of Mysteries  
_  
Peter looked at them and sighed, "W-will you listen f-first, p- please? I p-promise to turn m-myself in af-fter."  
  
Sirius blinked and looked to James and Lily. They looked a little confused, but were nodding. Sirius looked back and sighed, "Fine. Explain. WE won't attack you so you don't have to be afraid," he then muttered, "for now."  
  
Peter took a deep breath and started to explain, but the door to the chamber burst open and 6 figures rushed in. Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shackleboot, rushed into the room with their wands drawn. They all looked at the four people before them in shock, Remus was the first to speak, "P-Padfoot? P-P- Prongs?!"  
  
"MOONY!!" cried the two dark haired men. They climbed to their feet and rushed at their friend, embracing him as soon as they reached him. Lily stood up and walked over simply waiting for her turn to embrace her old friend.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and smiled at everyone there, "Would someone like to explain what's going on?"  
  
Peter spoke up then, "I was about to explain everything, if you'd please..." Everyone looked at him and waited. He nervously cleared his throat and began, "Well, I suppose I should explain why I betrayed you," he didn't wait for any confirmations on this before heading on, "I-I know we were b-b- best friends, but I always f-felt like an outsider. You all picked o-on me, always. So, I was approached by Lucius Malfoy, and offered a chance to join V-V-Vold-d-demort. It was after we'd joined the Order and we found out about Lily being pregnant. I accepted, and became his spy," he hung his head for a moment. Then he looked at them all again and continued, "I wasn't expecting to be made Secret Keeper, nor did I plan on framing you Sirius, that all...just happened. I am sorry, really. In Harry's 3rd year, when he stopped you f-f-from k-killing me, it made me think. Then in his fourth year and last year, he escaped V-Vold-d-demort alive, and I decided I had to do something. I owed him a life debt, so, I paid it back."  
  
Everyone looked at Peter for a few moments, then Tonks spoke, "How?"  
  
"I-I-I stole a book from V-Vold-demort and there was a spell to bring someone back to fell beyond the Veil. I wasn't expecting Lily and James to come back, but I was hoping for Sirius to come back."  
  
Sirius spoke to him next, "D-Did you mean it? You'll turn yourself in?" Peter nodded.  
  
James stared at Peter, "I can't believe you betrayed us..." Lily had tears in her eyes.  
  
Peter just hung his head. Tonks and Shackleboot put magical bounds on his hands and led him out of the room with everyone following.  
  
Several hours later Sirius was declared free and Harry's parents were declared alive with renewed custody of their son.  
  
_Order Of The Phoenix Headquarters  
_  
Ron was pacing back and forth in the kitchen waiting for everyone to come back. Hermione was nervously chewing her nails while Ginny looked like she was about to panic. The Twins and the older Weasley's couldn't understand what was going on. Everyone knew about Sirius, Lily and James by now, but for some reason those three were not as happy as they should be. Suddenly the fireplace roared to life and out stepped their parents, Lily, James, Remus Sirius and the rest of the order. The three students jumped to their feet and rushed forward.  
  
Hermione started talking right away, "Something's wrong with Harry."  
  
Everyone stopped moving and stared at her, "What do you mean, Hermione?" asked Sirius.  
  
Ron was the one who answered, "Hedwig is here, but she has no letter or anything. She looked really worried too. And Harry hates being alone, so, he'd only send her here if something was really wrong."  
  
James looked at Sirius, "Where is Harry staying?"  
  
"With Petunia and Vernon."  
  
Lily paled and James clenched his fist. Dumbledore looked like he'd aged about 50 years and the infamous twinkle was absent from his eye, "Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, Molly and Severus, please go retrieve Mr. Potter."  
  
They all stood and immediately headed out the door to get Harry. Hermione, Ron and Ginny just watched and waited for them to come back.  
  
Number 4 Pivet Drive, The Dursley's Residence  
  
Harry was still chained to his bed. His Uncle had left a few hours ago, and he'd fallen asleep. He'd woken up screaming. He looked at the window and noticed the sun had come up. 'Second day of summer. Yay..." Suddenly his door swung open. His Uncle stood there, "What the hell were you screaming about, boy?"  
  
"I-I had a n-n-nightmare. S-S-Sorry." He'd dreamt of Sirius again. He'd seen him falling through the Veil again, blaming Harry for his death as he fell.  
  
"Sorry?! Sorry's not enough BOY!" Vernon started to hit all over again, then stopped when the doorbell rang, "Who could that be?"  
  
Harry listened as Vernon thundered down the stairs and opened the door, "FREAKS! Get lost! I don't want your kind in my house!"  
  
_(downstairs)  
_  
"Hello Brother-In-Law," grinned James, "I'm here for my son."  
  
"Ahem, me too," added Lily.  
  
Sirius stepped forward, "So, where's my godson?"  
  
Vernon had gone pale while James and Lily were speaking, but when Sirius started, he passed out. Remus suddenly started to growl, causing everyone to spin around and stare at him, "Blood. I can smell blood on him, and it's not his own."  
  
Molly and Lily looked horrified before racing into the house and up the stairs, the men following. The first bedroom the came upon was Harry's room, when they saw Harry chained to the bed they gasped. Harry laid there chained to the bed, obviously beaten with signs of rape. Snape looked like he'd seen a ghost, suddenly he pushed forward and muttered the unlocking spell.  
  
Harry looked up at Snape, "P-Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Po-Harry." Snape had pulled out a couple of potions from his robe, "Drink these, they'll heal most of your injuries."  
  
He obediently drank the potions, making faces at the taste. He glanced past him to the door way. "Mom? D-Dad?! Sir-Sirius??"  
  
They were about to answer when Harry passed out. Snape picked him up, everyone turned and headed out the door, and back to headquarters. 


	3. Healing, Dealing And A Bit Of Revenge

**Title:** Harry Potter And The Return Of The Maraurders   
**Pairings:** JP/LE   
**Rating:** R   
**Parts:** 3/?   
**Warnings:** Post-OOTP, has spoilers. Do not read if you haven't read the 5th book! Also has Child Abuse and Rape   
**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all the original Harry Potter characters and settings. Everything not owned by her is mine.   
**Summary:** AU – Harry's Parents come back with Sirius. A few surprises, with new powers, new romances and new problems.   
**Key:** "..." – Talking  
'...' – Thinking  
... Parseltongue

* * *

_Review Responses  
_  
Note: I thought I had set it up for R! Makes me feel kind of silly to wake up and see I hadn't set it up properly. Oh Well. I changed it, but thanks for pointing it out, I might not have noticed otherwise.  
  
Tourmaline20: Thanks for the warning.  
  
VladLycan: Lol. I'll be trying to update at least once a day.  
  
Jadzania: Thanks I will =)  
  
Lauren Ang: I keep clicking spell check, but it's not showing all my mistakes. Oh well, it'll teach me not to finish the fic 3 seconds before going to bed though, lol.  
  
BamaRedneck: Cool! Thanks!  
  
kestral-girl: I try and make them longer, but right now I like it as it is. This is my first fic. I don't have a beta, and for now, I don't really want one, but, if I write another one I'll be sure to find one.  
  
Murakio: Well, that's Snape for you. I mean, he's horribly sarcastic and everything, I don't want him to just change, you know?  
  
biddiebabe93: I will continue it! Kol??  
  
nameless926: Thanks!  
  
_Thanks! Onto the story!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Three – Healing, Dealing And A Bit Of Revenge  
**  
_Order Of The Phoenix Headquarters  
_  
Harry woke up in a soft comfortable bed with no chains on. It took him a few seconds to realize that his dream, hadn't been a dream. He tried to sit up but it hurt to much, with a groan he fell back. Foots steps headed his way, he turned to look at whoever was approaching, but only saw a blurry outline. He shrunk away, fearing the worst.  
  
"Shh. Harry, it's ok," someone put he glasses on his nose. He blinked a few times and looked up, "Hey there, kid."  
  
"S-S-Sir-Sirius?"  
  
"That's me," Sirius smiled down at Harry, "How you feeling? You've been out for quite awhile now. Tomorrow is your birthday in fact."  
  
"I was out for almost a month!?" Harry sighed, "Well, I suppose I feel better then I did when you came...wait! My parents, they were with you, right? I wasn't seeing things?!" He looked at Sirius hopefully.  
  
"You weren't seeing things. They are downstairs with Moony, do you want me to go get them?" at Harry's nod he headed downstairs and into the kitchen, "Prongs, Lily, Moony, he's awake!"  
  
All three heads turned and grinned at him, How is he? Is he hungry? Did he tell you anything? Is he..."  
  
"He wants to see you," Sirius interrupted. He smiled at Lily who was about to lecture him for being rude, "He'd like to see you now" He didn't even finish before James and Remus were rushing past him and up the stairs. Lily and him followed a slower pace.  
  
"DAD!" cried out Harry, just before he was enveloped in a hug, "I-I thought I was dreaming when I was picked up. But...How? I thought...well, you ere d-d-dead."  
  
"We were," Lily said from the doorway. Harry turned to her and smiled. His mother pushed away his father and gave him a huge hug. He snuggled close and enjoyed it, as he rested his head on his mother's shoulder, they explained to him what Peter did.  
  
Harry looked at Sirius, "That means your free!"  
  
"That's right kid," he smiled at Harry, suddenly he frowned, "Harry, what happened at the Dursley's?"  
  
Harry lay back down and wrung his hands together, "I-I don't kn-know. When I got there, there was changes in the room, and, I just knew I wasn't going to like them. I hid a few things just incase, like I do every summer. But this summer was different...obviously. Vernon he came up, and dragged me and my trunk to the backyard, and set my trunk on fire," Harry stopped for a moment and looked at his family. He could see they were trying not to show how angry they were, "Should I stop?"  
  
"No," Remus said, "we need to know everything." He walked over and sat down on the chair near his bed. Sirius followed suit and sat at the foot of his bed, his parents were still sitting at his side.  
  
"Ok...He smacked me after I asked how I was going to contact the order and sent me to my room. I was afraid, and worried about Hedwig, so I sent her to stay with Ron," as soon as he spoke his owls name she came flying into the room and landed on his shoulder. He smiled weakly at her and continued, "Vernon heard me or something, but he came in, and hit me after yelling. Then he chained me down and continued to beat me. Suddenly he stopped, and all my clothes were torn off, then he r-r-r-r," he gave up trying to say it, "When you rang the doorbell he was just finishing for the second time. I had woken him up when I screamed during a nightmare."  
  
Lily had tears streaming down her face but looked like she was ready to throttle the Dursley's. Remus' eyes were glowing an eerie yellow, while his face was contorted to show his anger. James and Sirius' faces had both gone dark by the end of the story. Sirius spoke, "You said you hid a few things? Where are they, we can go get them for you."  
  
"Don't leave now. Please." Harry looked like he was about to panic, "Please"  
  
James hugged his son, "We'll stay, but you need some sleep," he reached to the bedside table and picked up a potion, "Dreamless Sleep Potion," he gave it to Harry and helped him drink it. Harry's head fell back onto his pillow as he fell to sleep. His mother took his glasses and put them on the table.  
  
"I can't believe he did that to our son," Lily whispered, "I always knew he was...evil...but how could he do that? It's just...horrible!"  
  
James held onto her as new tears started to fall. They all sat there and watched Harry.  
  
"He never answered me you know." Everyone turned and looked at Sirius like he'd lost his mind, "I asked where he hid his things, he never answered."  
  
They fell back into silence. A few hours had passed when Harry started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the blur figures of his family, "Hey."  
  
Sirius quickly spoke, "Where are your things, Harry? We need to go get them."  
  
"There is a loose floor board under the bed, my things are there."  
  
As he finished speaking Remus, James and Sirius stood up, James leaned over and kissed his son's head then kissed his wife, "We'll be back soon. Promise."  
  
Lily pulled her husband back for a hug and whispered quietly in his ear, "Make sure it doesn't last, or we can't have them tried." James nodded into her hair then stood up.  
  
"Get some rest, Kiddo."  
  
_Number 4 Pivet Drive, The Dursley's Residence_  
  
Vernon was watching T.V with his son, enjoying the fact that his freaky nephew was not longer residing in his house when the doorbell rang. He stood up and stalked towards the door grumbling under his breath. He threw open the door, "Don't want any!" He went to close the door, but someone slammed him into the wall. He looked down and saw glowing yellow eyes.  
  
"Hello Vernon," Remus growled, "I believe we need to talk."  
  
Vernon's face had turned an interesting shade of purple, as he looked behind Remus his face lost all color. There stood Sirius black and his brother-in-law James Potter. They all looked ready to kill. Petunia stepped into the hall and saw them. She screamed and fainted away.  
  
"Moony, I called dibs on the first hex," said James.  
  
Remus nodded and dropped Vernon. James pulled out his wand and spoke a few words. Vernon then had rabbit ears and was a horrible orange color. Sirius waved his wand and Vernon shrunk to the size of a garden gnome. Remus looked at him for a moment, then cast his spell. It sent the Maraurders into fits of laughter. Vernon was now wearing a fluffy pink tutu, complete with ballet slippers, and as he opened his mouth to speak, he squeaked. The Maraurders nodded and headed up to Harry's room. They moved the bed and pulled up the boards. There was Harry's invisibility cloak, his wand, his photo album and his other precious belongings, including the Maraurders Map.  
  
"He has the cloak! And the map! How'd he get it?!"  
  
Sirius and Remus were laughing. They shrunk Harry's things and walked back down the stairs. They stunned Vernon and removed their previous spells before leaving for headquarters. 


	4. A Birthday To Remember

**Title:** Harry Potter And The Return Of The Maraurders   
**Pairings:** JP/LE   
**Rating:** R   
**Parts:** 4/?   
**Warnings:** Post-OOTP, has spoilers. Do not read if you haven't read the 5th book! Also has Child Abuse and Rape   
**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all the original Harry Potter characters and settings. Everything not owned by her is mine.   
**Summary:** AU – Harry's Parents come back with Sirius. A few surprises, with new powers, new romances and new problems.   
**Key:** "..." – Talking  
'...' – Thinking  
... Parseltongue

* * *

**Authors Note:** I was trying to decide if I should have Harry paired with anyone. But I have no idea who, any suggestions? (this doesn't come up for quite a few chapters) Also, I'll try to put two chapters up a day, but I depends. Feel free to offer suggestions. =)

* * *

**Chapter Four – A Birthday To Remember**  
  
_Order Of The Phoenix Headquarters  
_  
Harry woke up the next day and sat up slowly. He put his glasses on and glanced around. He frowned when he saw no one, not even Hedwig. 'I thought today was my birthday,' he thought. He slowly climbed to his feet and stood there for a moment. Slowly he headed out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. The house was unusually quiet, usually he could hear everyone moving around, but today he could only hear the wind. He walked into the kitchen, and flicked on the light, "SURPRISE!"  
  
Everyone was standing there wearing silly looking hats with banners and decorations all over the place. Harry grinned, "I thought you'd forgotten."  
  
Ron walked up and clapped him on the shoulder, "Course not, mate. We haven't forgotten yet why would we start now?"  
  
Hermione ran to him with Ginny just a step behind her and hugged him as tight as she could, "I'm glad you're better, Harry." She blushed a little and stepped away, only to be replaced by Ginny.  
  
After his friends finished giving him hugs, Mrs. Weasley gave him a hug then guided him over to the table, "You need to eat, you're just to small." Harry grinned at her and began eating. His parents moved and sat on either side of him, Sirius and Remus sat across from him.  
  
When everyone had finished, Harry was ushered to the living room, where a pile of presents was waiting for him. There were more presents then his cousin Dudley would ever get. He grinned and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Here Harry," Sirius handed him a long box wrapped in Gryffindor colors, "Open mine first." He grinned. Harry looked at the box curiously before tearing off the paper and opening the box. He gasped and pulled out a Lightningbolt, Sirius spoke again, "It's not even out in stores yet, but it's the latest broom, and they added you name to the side of it and everything. And...here," Sirius handed him a new broom repair kit, "this goes with it."  
  
Harry hugged his godfather, then accepted a present from Remus. He opened it to find an entire collection of advanced defense books. Harry grinned up at the werewolf, "Thanks Moony!"  
  
Remus smiled at him, then messed his hair up a bit, "You're welcome, cub."  
  
Harry's dad smiled, "You'll open the ones from us later, there are quite a few, but, we should tell you we're moving to Godric's Hollow tomorrow. Sirius and Remus are coming with us, but, you now have a home."  
  
Harry just stared at him for a few minutes before he was handed more presents. For the rest of the morning he opened presents, receiving everything, from candy to replacements for the things he lost. There was one last box, it was a present from Hagrid. Harry could here hissing and could make out the words.  
  
Ssstupid humansss. Lock me in thisss boxsss.  
  
Harry slowly opened it and looked in. He gasped then slowly began hissing back, ignoring everyone around him, Hello little one. What isss your name?  
  
The snake looked up, My name isss Isssisss. You are a ssspeaker, what'sss your name ssspeaker?  
  
My name isss Harry, he hissed back. He put his hand in the box, and the snake wound up his arm and moved to rest across his shoulders. He was about 2 feet long, white with golden stripes flowing down his body, and his eyes were an unusual shade of blue. Harry looked at it and spoke, Do not bite anyone here, and what kind of sssnake are you?  
  
Isis looked around at the people as he replied, I am a Guardian Sssnake. I have sssome magical abilitiesss, and I am alssso very poisssonousss. I will protect who ever I choossse to be my massster, sssince you are my massster it isss you I will protect.  
  
Harry nodded then looked at everyone, "Erm. Yes, sorry about that. His name is Isis and apparently he's a Guardian Snake. Since he's chosen me as a master he'll protect me." He looked around at the pale faces around him and began to panic. Everyone was looking at him like he was the next dark lord. He got up quickly and raced up the stairs to his room slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
After he left everyone looked at each other, "Well...wasn't expecting that, why is my son a parseltongue?" James asked.  
  
Hermione spoke up, "When you-know-who tried to kill him, he transferred some of his powers to him."  
  
"Why did he leave like that?" wondered Ron.  
  
"You really don't pay attention do you?" Ginny snapped, "We were all staring at him like he was evil or something."  
  
James, Lily, Sirius and Remus looked at Ginny in horror before rushing up to Harry's room. James knocked on the door, "Harry? Can we come in?" There was no answer. They all looked at each other nervously, then James unlocked the door with a spell.  
  
"Wait," Sirius stepped in front of them all, "I'll talk to him first." The others nodded and Sirius stepped into his godson's room. He glanced around and saw Harry sobbing on his bed, "Harry?"  
  
Harry's head snapped up and he stared at his godfather, "I-I-I'm s-s- s-sorry. I d-d-d-didn't-"he broke off and began to cry again. He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and slowly rocking back and forth.  
  
Sirius rushed forward and placed his arms around Harry. He instantly felt horrible about how he'd reacted to his godson's gift, "No, Harry. It's ok. It just surprised us, we really weren't expecting it, but we're sorry, really didn't mean to make you feel bad."  
  
James had slowly slipped into the room, and was listening to them speak, he was about to say something when Harry spoke up, "What about Mom and Dad? I mean, speaking snake is supposedly evil and all that, will they still want me?" he frowned in thought, "I like that they're back and everything, but I haven't talked to them or anything, I have no idea what I have to say and stuff. The Dursley's never gave me a chance to know about that kind of stuff. What if I mess up? Will they get rid of me? Then-"  
  
Sirius interrupted then with a small chuckle, "Harry, they love you. They will never get rid of you or anything. If they have to punish you they'd probably take away your broom for a week. Don't worry about it. Tomorrow you will get to spend all day with us, and you can ask anything you want, ok?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yeah, pup, I promise."  
  
James spoke up then, "Harry," Harry spun and looked at his father, who looked like he was about to cry, "we love you, and I'll be damned if anyone takes you away from us without a fight. We'd never 'get rid of you.' I'll admit, it's a surprise finding out your son can speak to snakes, but, I didn't mean to look at you like you were evil." He moved over and hugged his son, "Like Sirius said, tomorrow we'll sit around and we'll all just talk. Trade stories and everything. Deal?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Ok."  
  
All of them got up and headed to the door, Harry opened it and found himself being pulled out. His mother hugged him as tight as she could, "I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry."  
  
Harry hugged his mother back, "It's ok. I'm sorry I left so quickly. It was scary seeing everyone stare at me like I was Voldemort."  
  
Remus patted his shoulder, "Ready to go back down now?"  
  
Harry nodded. They all walked back down the stairs where everyone was still sitting.  
  
_Number 4 Pivet Drive, The Dursley's Residence_  
  
There were three large cracks, and three aurors stood in the Dursley's kitchen, "Vernon Dursley, you are under arrest. You are being charged with Verbal Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse and Neglect. You have the right to have a member from the Wizengamot represent you, since you are a muggle, one will be appointed to you. As of now, anything you say, will be used against you."  
  
"That FREAK is pressing charges?! He deserved-"Vernon was struck with three different stunning curses and fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Another auror turned to Petunia, "Petunia Dursley, you are under arrest for Verbal Abuse and Neglect. You have the right to have a member from the Wizengamot represent you, since you are a muggle, one will be appointed to you. As of now, anything you say, will be used against you." The same was repeated to Dudley.  
  
The aurors placed magical handcuffs on the Dursley family and apparated them to the Ministry Of Magic, where they were placed in holding cells, "Your trial is in two weeks."  
  
_Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office  
_  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk discussing the upcoming term with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape when an owl flew into his window. He took the scroll from the owl and watched it fly away. He opened it and read:  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore,  
The Dursley's have been arrested, the following students are needed in court room 10, at 9am August 16th. -Harry Potter -Ronald Weasley -Fredrick Weasley -George Weasley  
Please be sure that they know. We will see you then. - Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic - Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
  
Dumbledore looked up, and glanced at the professors, "The Dursley's have been arrested, they are waiting for their trial."  
  
Snape nodded, "Should we tell, Harry, today?"  
  
McGonagall looked at Snape in confusion, "Why are you calling him Harry all the sudden?"  
  
"I called him Potter when I believe him to be just like his father, growing up in a perfect home, and his family worshipping the ground he walked on. Since that assumption was incorrect, it would be unwise to continue to berate him for something that is not true," replied Snape.  
  
McGonagall and Dumbledore stared at him for a moment before Dumbledore spoke, "I suppose we should tell him as soon as possible so, I suggest we leave. Do you have the birthday present for him?" Both professors nodded at him. He nodded and walked to his fireplace, throwing in the floo powder he called out, "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," and stepped through.  
  
_Order Of The Phoenix Headquarters_  
  
Everyone was sitting in the kitchen eating supper when the fire roared to life. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape stepped through, pausing to dust themselves off, then walking over to the table, "Good evening everybody," Dumbledore said cheerfully. He pulled out a box and handed it to Harry, "From the staff."  
  
Harry opened the box, and gasped. He reached in and pulled out a pensive. It was elegantly designed, and empty. He pulled out his wand and immediately began to put some of his memories in it. After a few memories had gone into the pensive, he looked up and smiled, "Thank you professors!"  
  
James smiled at his son, "It's time to take everything upstairs Harry," he took out his wand and levitated Harry's presents out the door and up the stairs, Harry following behind him carrying his pensive.  
  
James put Harry's presents away, while Harry sat on his bed and put the pensive on the bedside table. He glanced down at his bed, "Hey, dad, what's this?"  
  
His father turned around and saw what looked like a note on Harry's bed, "Don't know, take a look at it." He turned back and tried to organize Harry's things.  
  
Harry picked up the note and read it allowed, "Happy Birthday, Mr. Potter. It's time."  
  
James spun around, and watched as his son disappeared in a flash of light. 


	5. Panic, And Where He Went

**Title:** Harry Potter And The Return Of The Marauders   
**Pairings:** JP/LE   
**Rating:** R   
**Parts:** 5/?   
**Warnings:** Post-OOTP, has spoilers. Do not read if you haven't read the 5th book! Also has Child Abuse and Rape   
**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all the original Harry Potter characters and settings. Everything not owned by her is mine.   
**Summary:** AU – Harry's Parents come back with Sirius. A few surprises, with new powers, new romances and new problems.   
**Key:** "..." – Talking  
'...' – Thinking  
... Parseltongue

* * *

**Authors Note:** I had to. I seriously had to. I'm obsessed with time travel. Lol.  
  
Thank you Meg and Shelley! They helped me and beta'd my story. So, it's better now =D!

* * *

**Chapter Four – Panic, and Where He Went**  
  
_Order Of The Phoenix, Headquarters  
_  
James cried out and raced down the stairs, "He's gone!"  
  
Everyone spun and looked at him, Dumbledore spoke first, "What do you mean, James?"  
  
"He's gone. There was a note on his bed, it said 'Happy Birthday, Mr. Potter. It's time' then there was a flash of light, then, he was gone," James said. He began pacing back and forth, nervously speaking, "Do you think it was from Voldemort?" he ignored the winced from the people around him, "What if it was? Do you think he's ok?"  
  
Lily and Remus looked like they were going to cry while Sirius looked ready to attack who ever took his godson. Dumbledore started issuing orders to the members of the order, sending them off to random locations to look for Harry. His friends all stared at the table, worrying where he was. Molly started baking, working off her nervous energy.  
  
No one knew that they wouldn't be seeing Harry for almost a week.  
  
_Hogwarts, Headmasters Office, Thousands of years in the past_  
  
Harry sat up and looked around. He knew where he was, but he could see there were differences. He looked around and his eyes fell on four people watching him, "Who are you?"  
  
One of the people stood, she was a dark haired lady with crystal blue eyes, "Hello Harry Potter, my name is Rowena Ravenclaw."  
  
Harry gaped, "B-b-but how?! You're dead!"  
  
Rowena laughed, "We are. In your time. But you are no longer in that time. Let me introduce everyone, then I shall explain," she helped Harry stand and guided him to a chair. After he was seated she started introducing the other three occupants, "This is Helga Hufflepuff," a small woman stood up and bowed to Harry. She had a round face and seemed to radiant friendship. She sat back down, and a tall man stood. He was around 6 feet tall and he had long black hair and matching black eyes, "Salazar Slytherin," introduced Rowena, "And lastly, your ancestor, Godric Gryffindor."  
  
Godric stood, "Hello Harry," he looked like Harry, with the messy black hair, boyish face, but unlike Harry, he had brown eyes, like his father did, and he didn't wear glasses. He was also much larger then Harry. He smiled at him before bowing and taking his seat again.  
  
"Now, to explain," Rowena began, "I am a seer. I'm not entirely sure how well know that is in the future...anyway, I've had two visions, involving you, Harry. In one, you die at the hands of Tom Marvolo Riddle, and the world falls to darkness. The other was of us training you and preparing you for the battle that is going to come. We've discussed this at great lengths, and as you can tell, we've chosen to train you. A year will pass while you are here, but when you return, it will only have been a week. We will train you in Dueling, Wandless Magic, Swordsmanship, Potions, Transfiguration and Charms. When the year is finished you should be able to step into battle with Riddle and come out successful. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"Uhm...Yes. Godric's my ancestor?" asked Harry, baffled.  
  
Godric chuckled, "Yes, my dear boy, you are my heir, on your fathers side. My daughter is engaged to one Rigel Potter. They are getting married next year."  
  
Harry was mumbling under his breath, when suddenly he swore, "That's what he meant! _Only a true Gryffindor can pull the sword from the hat_." Harry made a face, then looked up to the amused expressions of the founders, and blushed, "Second year, I pulled Gryffindor's Sword from the sorting hat, when I asked about that, all Dumbledore said was that a true Gryffindor could retrieve it. It took me till now to figure that out."  
  
The founder chuckled softly for a moment and, when someone knocked on the door, said, "Come in Lord Zaniah."  
  
The door opened and another man stepped into the room. He had piercing green eyes, like Harry's, and pointed ears. Harry gasped, "Y- You're an elf!?" Then he glanced at the founders again, and blushed deeply.  
  
Rowena smiled at Harry, "Yes he is Harry, and he's also one of your ancestors."  
  
Harry stared at her, "I-I'm part-elf?!"  
  
She nodded, "Oh, I forgot, Harry Potter, Lord Ryle Zaniah. Lord Zaniah, Harry Potter. Lord Zaniah can explain the elven part of your heritage better then I can. Milord?"  
  
Lord Zaniah smiled, "You can call me Ryle, my friends," he turned to Harry, "One of the elven seers have had a vision. In a few years, my oldest son will decide to live in the human realm, as a Muggle. He'll wear glamour charms and suppress his magic so he is only a Muggle."  
  
"So, I have a relative, that's an elf, but lived as a Muggle?" asked Harry.  
  
Ryle laughed, "Yes, my boy, that's about it."  
  
Harry nodded slowly, letting all this information sink in. He frowned a little. 'I've gone from being the-boy-who-lived, to the-boy-who-lived, Gryffindor Heir and part-elf,' he thought to himself. He glanced up and the 5 adults in front of him, "Not to sound rude, but, Ryle, why are you here?"  
  
Ryle chuckled a little and with a wave of his hand conjured a chair. He sat down and answered, "Even though the elven magic was locked away, I can unlock it. After I do this, I will teach you how to speak elven, and how use our magic."  
  
"Ok...Uhm...can someone teach me how to be an animagi, please?" Harry asked timidly.  
  
Godric smiled, "Yes we can, is there anything else you'd like to ask?" after Harry shook his head, Godric stood and motioned for Harry to stand as well. After Harry stood, Godric led him out of the office towards the hospital wing, "Ryle is going to unlock your magic in the hospital wing. It maybe painful, but you may also change in appearance as well. It depends on how much magic is locked away."  
  
Harry was led to one of the private rooms in the wing and handed a gown. He changed quickly so Godric wouldn't see his injuries. After sitting down on the bed, he waiting for Ryle to come in, "Godric, is there any special magic I should know about from your line?"  
  
"Yes there is, Harry," Godric answered, "You should be able to speak Phoenix."  
  
"Cool!" Harry smiled. He sat there for a few minutes, then frowned, "I can speak parseltongue as well. I was told I got some of Riddle's magic when he tried to kill me, is that possible?"  
  
Godric didn't answer for a few minutes, "Well, I suppose it is. This explains why you have a Guardian Snake wrapped around your neck then."  
  
Harry realized for the first time that Isis was still wrapped around his neck. He smiled and spoke to him, "Sssorry Isssisss, I did not me to ignore you. Would you like to explore the cassstle?"  
  
Isis nodded and slithered down Harry's arm to the floor, then left the room to go exploring. Harry looked at Godric and blinked. Godric didn't looked scared like everyone else did when he spoke to a snake, he looked, fascinated.  
  
"I've heard Salazar speak parseltongue before, and it still fascinates me to hear it," Godric smiled, "It fascinates Salazar whenever I speak with my phoenix."  
  
The door opened and Ryle walked in, "Are you ready, Harry?" When Harry nodded Ryle began chanting softly, while slowly moving his hands over Harry.  
  
Harry lay there waiting, then he felt it. It was like a fire starting in the pit of his stomach slowly spreading outwards and through his body. As the burning began to fade, a new sensation began. It felt like he was being torn apart and put back together. Darkness crept into his mind and he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

_Responses:_  
  
kestral-girl: OOC...I need to learn what that means. Lol. Yeah, I like Snape being my own person. I really don't like him in the movie or book. He just makes me want to throttle him! You know...I can see Isis used for both, but, it doesn't bother me. Criticism is good, at least it's not flaming!  
  
And thank you to everyone else!  
  
**Note:**   
Ryle – R-ee-l   
Zaniah – Z-an-ee-ah   
This isn't my best chapter, but, next I will try and make up for it in the next chapter. Promise! 


	6. Training Part One

**Title: ** Harry Potter And The Return Of The Marauders  
**Pairings:** JP/LE  
**Rating: **R  
**Parts:** 6/?  
**Warnings:** Post-OOTP, has spoilers. Do not read if you haven't read the 5th book! Also has Child Abuse and Rape  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all the original Harry Potter characters and settings. Everything not owned by her is mine.  
**Summary:** AU – Harry's Parents come back with Sirius. A few surprises, with new powers, new romances and new problems.  
**Key:** "…" – Talking  
'…' – Thinking  
… Parseltongue  
**…** Phoenix

* * *

**Authors Note:** I forgot to change the title of the previous chapter to five instead of four…oops!

This entire chapter is in the past with the founders.

* * *

**Chapter Six - Training: Part One**

_Hogwarts, Hospital Wing_

Harry slowly began to wake up. He opened his eyes and immediately noticed some differences. He could see, without his glasses and he could hear everything in the room and outside of it. He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom on the side of his room. Standing in front of the mirror he wondered if he was seeing things. He was much taller then he had been, 'Well, no one can call me a midget anymore,' thought Harry. He studied his face and smiled a little. It was straighter, less boyish and his eyes stood out much more now that he didn't need his glasses. His ears were now pointed and his hair was shoulder length. He moved down and grinned. His shoulders seemed to be twice as wide as before and he seemed to be much stronger. All in all, he liked how he looked. He finished in the bathroom and stepped out into the room. On the bed was a pair of sweat pants, a white t-shirt and a pair of shoes.

After getting dressed, he left the room and stepped into the main wing. The founders and Ryle were standing there, "Hello, Harry," said Salazar, "I saw your snake, he's exploring the dungeons right now. You have something to do, though." Harry arched an eyebrow and waited. Salazar smirked, "Running. Ten laps around the lake. Then fifty push-up and fifty sit-ups." Harry groaned and headed outside.

An hour and a half later Harry dragged himself back into the castle, grumbling about being out of shape. He walked into the Great Hall and headed towards the Gryffindor table out of reflex.

"Ahem, Harry?" Harry looked up to see the founder's talking, Helga smiled and continued, "You can sit up here with us, sweetie."

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Routine. I've been sitting there for 5 years." He headed up to the head table. As he sat down, the food magically appeared on the table. As he began filling his plate he asked, "What else am I to do today?"

Godric smiled at Harry, "Well, we're going to see about getting you a phoenix first, then we are going to give you a whole bunch of books and leave to read."

Rowena spoke up next, "Every morning you'll get up at 6 and do your exercises, after breakfast you will join me for Charms and Transfiguration for 2 hours. After that you will join Helga in the green house for an half hour of Herbology, then you have two hours of Potions with Salazar. After potions you get an half hour break for lunch, then you have 3 hours with Godric for Dueling and Swordsmanship. Ryle will teach you in Wandless and Elven magic for an hour after your lessons with Godric. We will teach you how to be an animagi at the end of the year, but, for this week, you will wake up, do your exercises, then read. You will eat in your rooms for this week only, and by next Monday, I expect you to have finished the books we've left for you. Any questions?"

Harry sat there blinking at Rowena for a few minutes before speaking, "Err…yes. Will I be able to contact any of my friends or family?! 'Cause they will be worried about me. They probably already have people looking for me and-"

"When we send you back, we will write a letter to your headmaster, Dumbledore I believe you said his name was? We'll write a letter that explains everything to him. Don't worry, child, everything will be fine."

When they'd all finished eating, they left the Great Hall and lead Harry to his room. They approached a portrait of a griffin on the seventh floor and spoke the password, "Silver Wheel." When they entered, Harry gasped. The room was decorated in gold, red and black, with a large fireplace. Over the fireplace was a portrait of the founders. There were two large bookcases stacked with books and a desk with a large, overly stuffed chair and a four-poster bed on the other side of the room.

"The books on the shelves are the ones you need to read. We'll leave you alone for the week," Rowena smiled, "On Monday, simply come to the Great Hall and have breakfast instead of eating in your room."

With that, everyone, minus Harry, left the room. Harry walked over to the first bookcase and read through the titles there, then did the same for the other bookcase. There were books explaining all the subjects he was going to be taught. From the basics to the masters levels, the books explained it all. Harry grabbed the first book, _Potions For Beginners_, and began reading.

_One week later_

After his morning exercises, Harry walked into the Great Hall, "Good morning," he said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Harry. Have you finished the books?" asked Rowena.

"Yes, I have," replied Harry. He sat down and began to fill his plate with food.

When breakfast was finished Harry and Rowena headed off to a classroom where he reviewed everything he'd learned in his first 5 years of Hogwarts. After, he went to Green house 5 and spent half an hour with Helga learning about plants he'd never seen or heard of before.

Harry joined Salazar in the dungeons. He stood and watched Salazar working on his potions. Salazar looked up and smiled, "Hello Harry, come take a seat. Tell me, how good are you at potions?"

"Uhm…I'm not sure, sir. My potions teacher hates me and the Slytherins always throw things into my cauldron. I think I could be pretty good at it." Answered Harry.

Salazar stood there blinking for a few moments, then immediately began questioning Harry on the things he'd read in the previous week. Before leaving for lunch, Harry had brewed two perfect potions.

After lunch Godric and Harry waited for everyone else to leave the hall before beginning. Godric waved his wand and moved all the tables and benches to the walls.

"We are going to start with Dueling then Swordsmanship, later we will work on mixing the two, but that'd be better with Wandless Magic," Godric grinned, "Let's begin!"

For the first hour and a half Harry and Godric threw hexes, jinxes, curses and charms at each other. They stopped for half an hour to catch their breath and remove the spells they'd placed on each other. Harry looked at Godric and burst out laughing. He had pink hair, neon green robes, blue skin, tentacles sprouting out of his eyebrows and a tail. Harry was sure he didn't want to see what he looked like at the moment.

"Well, next time we'll be more serious," chuckled Godric, "Now! Onto swords!"

Godric conjured two swords and placed safety spells on them. He handed one to Harry and showed him how to hold it properly. They spent the next hour going through the basics of swordsmanship.

Ryle was waiting for Harry outside by the lake, "Hello, Harry," he motioned for Harry to sit down. After he had sat down, Ryle explained to him everything he needed to know about Wandless Magic and Elven Magic. Afterwards, it was dinner time.

Everyone was sitting at the table waiting for Godric to join them.

"Where is he?" asked Harry.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Godric walked in. On both his shoulders where phoenix's, they were both red and gold. They only difference was that one had black eyes, while the other had emerald green eyes. The one with green eyes flew over to Harry, "Well, Harry, I'd like to introduce to you Talia. It seems she has chosen you as her master," said Godric.

Harry turned his head to look at the phoenix, without realizing he was trilling instead of speaking, he spoke to her, "Hello, Talia."

Talia looked at him and replied, "Hello, master."

Harry blinked, then looked at Godric. Godric smiled, "You can speak phoenix, remember?"

Harry blushed and turned back to his plate. After supper Harry headed off to his room to sleep.

* * *

**Note**: I will post part two…sometime tomorrow. I'd write it now, but am horribly tired.  
Oh Oh! QUESTION!  
Snape/Harry OR Draco/Harry?! Either way they are both going To be OOC!

**Responses:** OOC! Ha! I feel…well…better. Lol. I really how no idea what it meant! Thank you for the reviews.


	7. Training Part Two

**Title:** Harry Potter And The Return Of The Marauders   
**Pairings:** JP/LE   
**Rating:** R   
**Parts:** 7/?   
**Warnings:** Post-OOTP, has spoilers. Do not read if you haven't read the 5th book! Also has Child Abuse and Rape   
**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all the original Harry Potter characters and settings. Everything not owned by her is mine.   
**Summary:** AU – Harry's Parents come back with Sirius. A few surprises, with new powers, new romances and new problems.   
**Key:** "..." – Talking  
'...' – Thinking  
... Parseltongue   
**...** Phoenix

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thank you Shelley for your help writing this chapter and Meg for beta'ing it!  
  
and I forgot to thank Luke for checking chapter 6 for me.

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Training: Part Two**  
  
_Hogwarts, The Great Hall_  
  
It'd been 11 months since Harry began training with the founders and Ryle. He had mastered more things then the founders could have anticipated him learning. He surpassed them all in his lessons and could no longer go to classes. Today he was going to forge his own swords. He grinned as he remembered how he beat Godric for the first time.  
  
_-Begin Flashback-  
  
Harry tried ducking the sword, but didn't move fast enough.  
  
"You're lucky I put those dulling spells on the blade, Harry, or you'd be in the hospital wing with Rowena healing your chest," said Godric.  
  
Harry sighed "I know I can do it, Godric, but I feel like I'm off balance. Maybe..." He got an idea. He waved his hand and summoned two broadswords. He Wandlessly added the dulling and cushioning charms onto the blades so they wouldn't cause any injuries.  
  
He stood up and held both swords in his hands. He didn't notice that Godric had moved to the other side of the room or that the other founders and Ryle were standing with him, watching. He stepped into his dueling stance and began. Slowly he began swinging the swords; he began to pick up speed and began moving his feet as he went. His swords sliced through the air with ease and his body moved with them. It was magnificent to watch, it was like he was dancing with his blades.  
  
After he finished he turned to Godric and grinned, "Told you I was off balance. Shall we try again?" It was only then he noticed the other founders, "We'll even have an audience."  
  
Godric looked liked a proud father before he grinned back at Harry, "This is going to be interesting," he said as he picked up his sword and a dagger. He placed the safety charms on his blades and walked to where Harry was waiting, "Helga, let us know when to begin."  
  
Both men dropped into their dueling stances, their swords posed but not touching. As soon as Helga gave the word, they began. Godric brought his sword down and his dagger across, causing Harry to take a step back. Harry brought his right hand sword up and blocked Godric's sword. He thrust his other sword into Godric's chest, but Godric brought his dagger up and blocked it. As he blocked Harry's sword, Harry twisted his arm and snapped his other sword out knocking the dagger from Godric's hand. Harry stepped forward swinging both blades at once aiming them both for Godric's head, but Godric blocked them. Acting quickly, Harry pulled one sword away and held it to Godric's throat.  
  
Harry grinned, "I win."  
  
-End Flashback-  
_  
Harry grinned as he remembered the astonished look on Godric's face and the laughter from their audience. Godric had pouted for an hour before challenging him to a rematch in the middle of his lessons with Ryle.  
  
"What are you think about, Harry?" asked Godric.  
  
"The first time I kicked your arse with a sword," Harry replied cheekily.  
  
Everyone chuckled at his reply. Godric stood up, "Come, Harry. We'll go create your swords now."  
  
They both left the Great Hall and headed towards the lower parts of the dungeons. When they got there, Godric began getting everything ready. He spoke to Harry as he went, "Your swords are going to be magical swords. They will only allow you to use them and could quite possibly kill anyone who tried to wield them," he began, "To begin you have to choose the metal. We have Silver, Platinum, Gold and Steel," he placed all four metals on a table and explained to Harry how to choose the metal, "It's sort of like when you got your wand, just place your hand on one, and if you feel a warmth, that's the metal we'll use for your sword."  
  
Harry placed his hand on the Silver and waited a second before moving onto the Platinum, then the Gold then the Steel. He frowned, "None of them will work Godric. Now what?"  
  
Godric frowned, he looked at Harry and said, "Then I guess this is for you," he reached down under the table and pulled out a large crate. He pulled out what looked like Silver and began to explain, "A few years ago, I was heading back to Hogwarts with this crate of Gold, when I found a Unicorn on the side of the road. She'd been injured by something and was bleeding profusely. It took me a few minutes to get her to trust me so I could heal her wounds. After I finished, I was putting away the empty potion vials when she indicated that I could take the blood that had spilled on the ground. I collected it and began putting the vials away, but I dropped one onto the crate. I'd forgotten to add the unbreakable charm to the vials, so when it landed on the crate, it broke. The Unicorn blood seeped through and landed on the gold. Afterwards, this is what was left, I call it Asuhial," he handed it over to Harry.  
  
As soon as Harry touched it he felt warmth spread through his arm and through his body, "This is the metal."  
  
Godric nodded and pulled out another box and opened it. Inside the box was hundreds of jewels, "Like the metal, you need to pick your jewel for your sword. You'll have to pick two of the same. Then we can begin."  
  
Harry reached in and pulled out two Emeralds. Godric stood back and explained to Harry how to design his swords. He pictured two swords, three and a half feet long, slightly curved, with a carving of a phoenix on the blades. The handles were designed with twists of metal and dragon hide coverings. At the base of the handles there were snake heads created to hold the emeralds. Harry weaved the magic through the materials and created his swords. Just before finishing, he reached out and cut his hands on both blades. As he finished the swords began to glow a soft white. After the swords stopped glowing Harry stared at them in awe.  
  
Godric smiled at Harry, "You added blood magic, now no one but yourself will be able to use them. Now add the unbreakable, forever-sharp, and no-rust charms to the blades. When that's finished, go to bed. Tomorrow you will take the potion to see what your animagi form will be."  
  
After carefully placing the charms on his swords, Harry dragged himself to his rooms and fell into his bed. Unknown to him, Godric began to design the sheaths he'd need to carry his swords with.  
  
_The Next Morning_  
  
Harry grinned as he sprinted into the castle. He'd just finished his morning exercises (which had been doubled after a few months) and was heading for breakfast. Today he'd learn what form his animagi would take and how to change into it. He stopped and walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Salazar looked up at him, "Sit down and eat. You're not getting the potion till you do," Harry started shoveling food into his mouth, "Slow down! You'll choke on your food!"  
  
The others sat there laughing at the both of them. When everyone was finished, they stood and surrounded Harry. Harry grabbed the potion from Salazar and downed it, making a face as he did. From his chest, a swirling cloud formed, dividing into three sections. The first one became a magnificent white phoenix, the second cloud became a silver basilisk and the third became a black panther. On all three animals, a gold lightning bolt could be seen on their heads.  
  
Salazar blinked, "Well, that was a first."  
  
Helga nodded, "Two magical and one non-magical. Merlin had two non- magical and one magical."  
  
Rowena began to lecture Harry, "You saw your forms; now picture one of them in your mind and will your body to change into it."  
  
Harry did just that and instantly became a phoenix. Godric grinned down at him, "That was the fastest transformation I've seen yet."  
  
Harry spread his wings and flew around the hall. After he landed he changed to his basilisk form, and then his panther. He changed back, and grinned, "Now what?"  
  
"You pack," answered Ryle.  
  
Harry blinked, "Uhm...ok."  
  
"You've finished training Harry. There is nothing left for you here, so we're sending you back. Hurry along, we'll meet you in Godric's office," said Rowena.  
  
Harry rushed to his rooms and packed up his things. After charming his trunk to follow him, he headed off to Godric's office.  
  
When he got there, he was handed his swords, fully sheathed. He grinned and strapped them onto his back. Harry whistled and Talia flew into the room and landed on his shoulder. Isis was already wrapped around his neck. Harry looked at the founders and smiled.  
  
Ryle walked up to him and handed him an envelope addressed to Dumbledore and a small crystal, "Use the crystal to contact me when you get back."  
  
Harry hugged each of them and stepped back, "Thanks for everything."  
  
The founders surrounded Harry and simultaneously cast the spell to send him back to his time.  
  
_Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office, August 6th 1996_  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, with his hands under his chin. Across from him were Harry's parents, Sirius, Remus, Snape and McGonagall, "We just don't know-"he was interrupted by a flash of light.  
  
Everyone just stared for a moment. Sirius broke the silence, "H-Harry?!"

* * *

**Review Response:**  
Wow. Right now there is a tie, and I have a new suggestion. Remus/Harry. Or no slash! I don't know. Slash wouldn't come up for awhile anyway. Thank you everyone! 


	8. Reunions

**Title: ** Harry Potter And The Return Of The Marauders  
**Pairings:** JP/LE  
**Rating: **R  
**Parts:** 8/?  
**Warnings:** Post-OOTP, has spoilers. Do not read if you haven't read the 5th book! Also has Child Abuse and Rape  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all the original Harry Potter characters and settings. Everything not owned by her is mine.  
**Summary:** AU – Harry's Parents come back with Sirius. A few surprises, with new powers, new romances and new problems.  
**Key:** "…" – Talking  
'…' – Thinking  
… Parseltongue  
**…** Phoenix

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ok. So no slash. Maybe near the end. Thanks to my beta!

* * *

Chapter Eight – Reunions

_Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office_

Harry laughed at the gaping faces in front of him, "Hello!"

Lily jumped out of her chair and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug, "Where have you been? Are you alright? I was so worried! I-"

"You're about to have a heart attack if you don't came down, Mom," Harry grinned, "I have two things to do right now."

Harry handed the letter from the founders to Dumbledore and pulled out the crystal Ryle had given him, he tapped it twice with his wand and waited. Suddenly there was a face on the surface, "Harry! Long time no see."

"It's only been a few minutes for me you know. Are you coming to Hogwarts to help me explain, or are you staying where ever you are?" asked Harry.

"I'll be there in a few hours, explain everything to them before I get there," replied Ryle.

Harry nodded and put away the crystal. He looked up and blinked at the bewildered looks on everyone's face, "Read the letter. I'll be back in a few moments."

"Wait," said Remus, "Harry, why are your ears pointed?"

"Everything is explained in the letter, Moony, just read it," with that, Harry left the office and headed off to the seventh floor.

He approached the portrait of the griffin and said the password. When the portrait swung open, he smiled. No one had changed the password in the past 5000 years. He walked into the room and stopped. He stood there gaping for a few minutes. The room had been re-done. It was no long one room, but a small suite. The suite was decorated in white, black, silver and gold, with magnificent carvings of his animagi forms. There was a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and a small library. Harry entered the library and grinned. All the books had been written by the founders. He wondered over to the potions section, wondering if Salazar ever got around to designing the cure they'd talked about.

_-Begin Flashback-_

_ "What are you thinking of, Harry?" asked Salazar._

_ Harry was pouring the werewolf's blood into the potion he was brewing, he frowned a little, "I have a friend who is cursed with lycanthropy, has been since he was younger. In my time there are potions to help him with his curse, but it doesn't seem like it's enough. I wish there was a cure."_

_ Salazar sat back and thought for a few moments. He nodded to himself and spoke, "I will see what I can find Harry, but I make no promises."_

_ Harry looked up and blinked. It took a few moments to realize what Salazar said, then he grinned, "That's be great! Thanks Salazar."_

_ Salazar nodded, "Add the mandrake root and stir counter-clockwise thirty times and you're finished."_

_-End Flashback-_

Harry ran his finger across the spines until he came across a small silver book with no title. He frowned and pulled it off the shelf; flipping it open, he read the first few pages and grinned. Salazar had done it, but there were a few problems. The potion had to be taken on the full moon from a silver bowl, so when Salazar had created it, it was almost impossible to administer it. He had managed to cure a werewolf, but in the process, the wolf had killed 6 assistants.

Harry read through the next few pages, taking in the two pages of ingredients and the four pages of instructions. The potion took a month to create and it turned the werewolf to an animagi, allowing them to become a wolf at will, instead of being forced into transforming every full moon. He grinned and closed the book. He headed back to the headmasters office. They should be finished reading the letter by now, and he was sure they'd have questions.

_Dumbledore's Office, while Harry went to his room_

Everybody sat there staring at the door Harry had just left. Dumbledore blinked and looked down at the letter in his hands and frowned. It had the Hogwarts seal on it. He sighed and opened it. Everyone else in the office turned and looked at him.

"Are you going to read it aloud, Albus?" asked McGonagall.

Dumbledore answered, "In a moment," he skimmed the letter, and almost fell out of his chair in shock, "It's from the founders!"

Remus looked at Dumbledore, "What does it say?"

Dumbledore began reading it, "Dear Headmaster Dumbledore, First we would like to apologize for taking your student with no warning. Allow me to explain why we took him.

"I had two visions of Harry. In one he died a horrific death at the hands of one Tom Riddle and in the other, we trained him. As you can tell, we chose to train him. He has been trained in Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Dueling, Swordsmanship, Wandless and Elven Magic and he is also a multi-animagi.

"You may have noticed his physical appearance has changed. While he is the heir of Gryffindor, from his father's side, he is also part elf on his mother's side." Everyone looked at Lily, who sat there blinking. Dumbledore allowed a small smile before he continued, "Her great-great-great-something grandfather was Ryle Zaniah, who should still be alive in your time. Lord Zaniah's son moved to the muggle world with glamour charms placed on him, and spells were used to suppress his magic. He started the Evans family line. Lord Zaniah removed the spells and charms from Harry so that he may learn Elven Magic.

"Now, I believe everything has been explained and Harry can answer any questions, but first, we have some requests.

"First, Godric would like his sword to be given to Harry's father. He'd give it to Harry, but he has already made his own.

"Second, we would like Harry to remain in his rooms on the seventh floor. There is a portrait of a griffin guarding them. No one has the password but him, so no one should have been able to change them.

"Lastly, we have given Harry the keys to our vaults at Gringott's; please ensure that he visits them.

"Again, we apologize and hope we've not caused too much panic. Sincerely, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff," Dumbledore finished. He looked over his glasses at the others in the room and chuckled at their shocked expressions. He stood, and walked over to the display case that held Gryffindor's Sword. He carefully removed it, and handed it to James, "This is yours now, Mr. Potter."

Just as James took the sword, Harry walked back in. He looked at his father and smiled, "So that's who he gave it to," Harry turned and looked at Snape, "I have a challenge for you."

Snape sat up and looked at Harry, "What kind of challenge?"

Harry held up the book he'd brought with him, "Salazar was a potions genius. When we were talking I mentioned Remus to him and how I thought he'd be happier without his curse," everyone else in the room was now paying attention to him, "Salazar created a cure, but the problem with it is that it has to be consumed on the night of the full moon from a silver bowl. Now day's we have the Wolfbane Potion, so here's your challenge, Harry tossed the book to Snape, "The potion takes a month to brew, but you have to make sure it'll work with the Wolfbane Potion."

Snape looked like he'd just been given all the galleons in Gringott's. Remus looked like he was about to cry, while Sirius looked like he'd just been hit in the face with something heavy. Harry's parents smiled proudly at Harry and McGonagall was doing a wonderful impression of a gold fish.

Harry turned and looked at Dumbledore, "I have a phoenix; she's allowed to stay with me, right?" after Dumbledore nodded, Harry reached up and pulled out both his swords, "Am I allowed to carry these during school?"

"Yes, my boy, of course you are," Dumbledore smiled.

Harry turned to his parents and smiled, "So, when do we go home?"

"Right after we visit the Weasley's," answered Lily.

James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Harry headed to the fireplace. Harry sheathed his swords and followed his family to headquarters.

_Order Of The Phoenix Headquarters_

The Weasley's were sitting around the dinner table eating. Ginny, Hermione and Molly looked like they hadn't stopped crying in days, while the men looked like they hadn't slept for days. When the fireplace roared to life they all turned and watched as 5 figures stumbled out of the green flames.

Lily and James immediately spelled everyone's clothes soot free, then pulled Sirius and Remus out of the way so the Weasley's could see the last person.

"HARRY!" cried out Ginny and Hermione. They jumped up and ran over him, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Molly hugged him next then all the men shook his hand or patted his back welcoming him back.

Harry smiled at his friends, "I'm sorry for causing you all to worry. I'll explain everything to you, but for now, I'd like to go home and spend sometime with my family."

"Oi!" Ron piped up, "Did anyone tell you we have to go to court the 16th?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm guessing it's for the Dursley's?"

Ron nodded, "Fred, George and I were called to testify as well."

"Alright. Well, I'll see you tomorrow or the day after. Like I said, I'd like to spend sometime with my family," Harry turned back to the fireplace and threw some floo powder into the fire, called out, "Godric's Hollow!" and stepped into the flames.

* * *

Responses: I'm going to keep you all in suspense and in the last 2-3 chapter I'm going to pair him up! Thanks for all the reviews!


	9. Discussions: Part One

**Title: ** Harry Potter And The Return Of The Marauders  
**Pairings:** JP/LE  
**Rating: **R  
**Parts:** 9/?  
**Warnings:** Post-OOTP, has spoilers. Do not read if you haven't read the 5th book! Also has Child Abuse and Rape  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all the original Harry Potter characters and settings. Everything not owned by her is mine.  
**Summary:** AU – Harry's Parents come back with Sirius. A few surprises, with new powers, new romances and new problems.  
**Key:** "…" – Talking  
'…' – Thinking  
… Parseltongue  
**…** Phoenix

* * *

**Authors Note:** Before I forget! I got the silver bowl idea from the story 'Redemption' by krtshadow.

* * *

Chapter Nine – Discussions: Part One

_Godric's Hollow_

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and smiled. He was home. He reached up to his neck and woke Isis up, "Isssisss, wake up. Thisss isss our home." Isis lifted his head and looked around. He slithered to the floor and curled up in front of the fireplace.

Harry smiled at his parents and went off to look around the house. He left the entrance hall where the floo was and entered the living room. It was colored red, gold and black. It had a sofa and two recliners. Harry stood there blinking for a few moments, "We have a television?"

Sirius stepped up behind him and grinned, "Yep, we also have a telephone. It was your mothers idea. Living with muggles and all."

Remus frowned a little, "It's going to take awhile to get used to the fact she's not muggleborn you know."

Harry stepped out of the living room and went to the next room. It was the kitchen. He blinked and stared, "Dobby?"

Dobby the house elf turned around and looked at Harry, "Harry Potter sir! Dumblydore send Dobby to help, Harry Potter. Is Harry Potter hungry?"

"No, Dobby, thank you though," Harry chuckled.

Harry turned and left the kitchen and walked down the hall. There were pictures of his parents, their friends and even himself. He blinked when he saw his first school picture. 'Dumbledore,' he thought.

"Mom! Dad! Come here!" Harry yelled out. He waited a moment and smiled at his parents when they walked over to him, "Look. I think Dumbledore got some of my school pictures," he pointed.

Lily and James grinned at his photo. They wandered down the hall to find pictures of Harry from his muggle school, then pictures of Harry at Hogwarts. They met Sirius standing near the end of the hall staring at a picture. It was from Christmas the previous year. Harry, Sirius and Remus were standing before the Christmas tree laughing and joking.

"That was last year, before…One of the best Christmas's I've ever had," Sirius said.

Harry meanwhile had headed up the stairs and was looking through the bedrooms. After his parents had left he had found the library. It wasn't as large as Hogwarts, but it held all his parents old school books and other books on random subjects. Then he'd wandered up the stairs to see the bedrooms. The first door he opened made him pause. It was his room. It still had the crib and rocking chair in it. He frowned at the memories, and mentally cursed the dementors for bringing them up. He waved his hand and transfigured the crib into a four-poster bed. He transfigured the rocking chair into an over-stuffed chair, like the one's in Dumbledore's office. He nodded and knew he'd have to add things in awhile, but first he wanted to finish exploring. He left his room and walked across the hall to the next bedroom. It looked like it was his parents room. It had a king size bed, two dressers, a walk in closet and a private bathroom. 'Wonder if I could talk them into giving me my own bathroom,' he thought. He found the bathroom next. It had a shower, a large tub and the other necessities. He found Remus in his room.

"Hello Harry, enjoying yourself?" Remus asked.

Remus's room was tidy. It had a small bookshelf with Defense Against The Dark Arts books and a few other's the werewolf enjoyed. He had a regular four poster bed, a desk with a chair and various plants.

"Yes I am actually. I'm guessing the last room is Sirius's?" answered Harry.

Remus chuckled, "Yes it is. I wouldn't go into it before he does though. It's probably a mess. You may get lost."

Harry grinned at Remus and nodded. He went back to his room and looked around. He summoned his trunk, Wandlessly, and began to unpack. He transfigured things into what he needed. A desk, a dresser and a small book shelf. Harry smiled at his room and waved his hand changing the blues to whites and reds. He grinned and pulled out the Marauders Map and headed back downstairs to the living room.

"Hey! Dad, Sirius, Remus! I need your help with something!" he yelled. He took out his wand and tapped the map, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he looked up and grinned as his family entered the room, "We need to add something to the map."

James blinked at Harry, "But we're not missing anything?"

Harry nodded, "That's because until my second year, no one knew where it was, but we need to add The Chamber Of Secrets."

The marauders and Lily stared at him, "Lily was the first to speak, Alright, young man, I think we need to learn about your school life. Start from first year, if you will."

They all sat down, and Harry started, "First year was interesting. I didn't find out I was a wizard till I was eleven. Up until then I was lied to about how you had died. I was told you'd died in a car crash and they I'd gotten my scar from going through the windshield," his parents looked annoyed at this. Harry continued, "Did you know the sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin?" they all looked shocked, causing Harry to grin, "I'd met Draco Malfoy and he was bragging about how he was pureblooded and that his entire family went to Slytherin. Ron was my first friend, so when Malfoy insulted him, I really didn't want to be near him," Harry chuckled, "I sat on the stool for like 15 minutes before I finally convinced the hat to put me anywhere but Slytherin. Ron and I weren't friends with Hermione till we saved her from a mountain troll. We-"

"Wait. A mountain troll? In first year?!" Lily looked like she was about to ground Harry.

"Erm…Yeah. Professor Quirrell announced that there was a troll in the dungeon during the Halloween feast, and when we were heading back to the dormitories I grabbed Ron and reminded him that Hermione didn't know. We then-"

James interrupted this time, "Why didn't she know?"

"Ron had insulted her earlier, and she'd spent the rest of the day crying in the bathroom," said Harry, getting annoyed, "Can I finish now?"

"Sorry Harry, but we are going to ask questions," said Remus with a small smile.

Harry sighed, "Anyway, we went to help Hermione and she took the blame for everything. She said she'd read all about them and thought she could handle it. After that nothing interesting happened, till we had to smuggle Norbert out of Hogwarts," Harry glared at Sirius as he opened his mouth to interrupt, "Norbert was a baby dragon that Hagrid hatched. We contacted Charlie, Ron's brother, and he sent some of his friends to get him. Malfoy saw us though, well, he heard us anyway, and ratted us out. So we were caught and got detention. There was an injured unicorn in the forest, so we had to go with Hagrid and find her," he blinked as his family slowly started loosing all the color in their faces, "I met Voldemort as he was feeding on the unicorn," they went white as ghosts, "He might have killed me if Firenze hadn't helped me out," Harry raised his hand to stop the interruptions, "He was a centaur. Anyway, Hermione, Ron and I found out that someone was trying to get the Philosopher's Stone, which was hidden in the castle. So, we had to get by Fluffy, Hagrid's three headed dog, then there was Devil's Snare and we had to catch the key so we could unlock a door. There was a giant chess set, which Ron beat. He sacrificed himself for it too, best bloody game I'd ever seen."

"Harry! Language!" Lily snapped.

"Sorry, Mom. After there was a troll, but it had been taken care of already, then, potions, and a logic riddle. I probably would've poisoned myself if Hermione hadn't helped. I sent Hermione back to contact Dumbledore and to help Ron, and I went forward. Now, I thought Snape was after the stone," the Marauders snickered, "Imagine my surprise when poor, stuttering Professor Quirrell was standing in front of the Mirror Of Erised," everyone blinked, "It turned out he was possessed by Voldemort. He used me to get the stone, which was really interesting, Dumbledore set it up, you had to want the stone, but not use it. So, I got it. When I tried to leave he attacked me, but whenever I touched him, it burned him. That was because of you mom," Harry grinned at her dumbfounded expression, "When you died, you sacrificed yourself for me, so, you left a shield in my skin. Anyway, as I passed out Dumbledore arrived and saved me. I woke up a week or so later in the hospital wing. When I left it was the day of the leaving feast, Gryffindor had lost with 312 points," Remus blinked and was about to say something, but Harry rushed on, "Slytherin had 472 points, and won. Well, they would've won, but Dumbledore had more points to hand out. Ron and Hermione got 50 points each, I got 60 and we were tied with Slytherin. Then, Dumbledore gave Neville 10 points for standing up to us," Harry grinned, "I got my photo album of you all before getting on the train. That was my first year."

James sat there and stared at Harry. He turned and looked at the two men he considered brothers and spoke, "Well. I guess that means my son has had better adventures then we did."

Harry grinned then, "That was only my first year, Dad."

"There's more?!" cried out James, "You didn't even pull pranks and you got into more adventures in your first year then I did in my first 3 years!"

Lily looked at Harry, "Do the years get anymore dangerous?"

"Uhm…Well. Yes." Harry answered.

Sirius interrupted before Lily could lecture Harry, "Alright, tell us about second year."

"Lockhart." Was the first thing Harry said. Remus ginned know what he was about to say, "was the defense teacher in my second year."

"That…MORON?!" cried out Lily.

James burst out laughing, along with Sirius. It took a few moments before James could speak again, "You're kidding, right?" When Harry shook his head, Sirius and James looked at each other in horror, "But he can't even cast a proper stunning spell!"

Sirius then added, "And…and…he's just…ugh!"

Harry had started to laugh, "I should start a bit earlier then that really. On my birthday I was visited by Dobby-"

"Our house elf?" asked Lily.

Harry nodded, "He tried to stop me from going to Hogwarts. After casting a spell and almost getting me expelled, the twins had to save me from the Dursley's," everyone looked angry, "They had locked me in my room with bars on the window. Ron's dad had a flying car, they used it to bust me out. They got lectured by Mrs. Weasley the next morning, then we went to Diagon Alley. My first time using the floo wasn't the greatest. I ended up in Knockturn Alley," Harry's parents looked worried, "which was terrifying. Hagrid found me and took me to Diagon Alley, where I met up with Hermione and the Weasley's. When we went to Flourish and Blott's, where I was pulled to the front for my picture to be taken. Lockhart announced he was going to be teaching as he handed me his entire collection of books. I gave them to Ginny. Anyway, during the school year, things got weird. The first thing that happened, was Ron and I couldn't get to the platform. We had to take Mr. Weasley's car and fly there. Ron got a howler for that. Then people were getting petrified by something. The first victim was Flich's cat, Mrs. Norris. There was a message about the Chamber Of Secret's being open. During the dueling club, which was founded after Colin Creevey was attacked, the school found out I was a parseltongue. Malfoy had conjured a snake, and I told it to leave a student alone. After that everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin. Ron, Hermione and I were determined to find out who the heir was. We thought it was Malfoy," Harry blushed a little here, "We stole ingredient's from Snape's store room and brewed Polyjuice Potion. We brewed it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"We should've tried that," interrupted Sirius.

Harry glared at him, "We found out that he wasn't the heir, and that the Chamber had been opened 50 years earlier. Oh! There was a Quidditch game, where I broke my wrist before I could catch the snitch. There was a rogue bludger that kept attacking me. Lockhart removed all the bones in my arm, so I needed to spend the night in the hospital wing, that's how I found out about Colin. We found this diary, and it had a name on it, Tom Marvalo Riddle," everyone paled now, and Harry smiled grimly, "It answered my question's and told us that Hagrid had set the monster loose last time. Oh! Hermione had been petrified by this time. So Ron and I were left to figure out the mystery by ourselves. We went to talk to Hagrid, but the Minister was came to take him to Azkaban. Then-"

"HAGRID WENT TO AZKABAN?!" Sirius looked terrifying, "HOW COULD ANYONE DO THAT TO HIM?!"

James and Remus both placed their hands on his shoulders to calm him down. Lily was near tears.

Harry looked grim, "We thought the same," he sighed, "Dumbledore was removed from the school after that. Hagrid told us to follow the spiders. So, Ron and I followed the spiders into the forest, where we were almost eaten by acromantula. We were saved by Mr. Weasley's car, though. It had stayed in the forest and went wild or something. A few days later, we went to visit Hermione and I noticed she had paper in her hand. It took me 5 minutes to get it out of her grip, but it gave me information I needed. During the year I kept hearing voices, and I thought I was loosing my mind. On the paper I'd pulled from Hermione's hand was the answer to that and many other questions. I was hearing a basilisk, because I'm a parseltongue. Hermione had written pipes at the bottom of the paper, which answered how the basilisk had gotten around the school. Ron and I figured out that everyone was petrified instead of dead, because they never really looked into it's eyes. Mrs. Norris saw it's reflection in water, Colin saw it through his camera, Justin saw it through Nearly-Headless Nick, and he was already dead. Hermione was found with a mirror, so, obviously, she was looking around corners with it just to be safe. It took me a few hours to figure out where the entrance was. We went to tell the teachers, but we found out Ginny had been taken down there. The teachers left Lockhart in charge of saving her," he was interrupted by snorts from everyone, "So, Ron and I went to tell him everything we knew, but he was packing. We disarmed him before he could remove our memories and took him to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. There was a tap with snakes on it, and I hissed at it to open. It did! We made Lockhart go down first, just to be safe. When we got down there, Lockhart caused a small cave in by trying to obliviate us with Ron's broken wand. It backfired and he obliviated himself though. We were separated by the fallen rocks, so I told Ron I was going ahead to find Ginny, and he told me he was going to move some of the rocks so we could get through. I went on ahead, and came to a door with snakes on it. They looked oddly alive, so I hissed at them to open. When I entered the chamber, I saw Ginny laying there, unmoving. I ran over to her and tried to wake her up. She was cold as ice and wouldn't move. That's when I saw Tom," again everyone went pale, "He told me about the diary holding his memory for 50 years, how he was Voldemort and he said Ginny and I were not leaving the chamber alive. I told him off when he was bragging about being the greatest wizard alive, and told him that he was still afraid of Dumbledore. Fawkes showed up then with the sorting hat, and Riddle laughed. He called the basilisk and I ran, trying to get out. Fawkes attacked it and gauged it's eyes out, but it could still smell me. I grabbed the hat and begged it to help me, and it did. It dropped Gryffindor's Sword on my head, nearly knocking me out. When the basilisk lunged at me, I impaled it on the sword, but one of it's fangs had sunk into my arm," Lily looked ready to faint by now, James, Sirius and Remus were staring at Harry in horror. Harry just went on with the story, "I stumbled back to Ginny and Riddle laughed at me, taunting me about how I was going to die. Fawkes cried on my arm, healing it instantly. Riddle was furious and tried chasing Fawkes away. Fawkes flew off and got the diary and dropped it in front of me. I knew what to do, though to this day I had no idea how I knew. I took the tooth and stabbed the diary. Ink spilled all over the place and I destroyed the memory. Ginny and I went back to Ron, then Fawkes carried us up the pipe. Later on in McGonagall's office, I found out Dobby was owned by Lucius Malfoy. He hinted that Malfoy Senior was the cause of all the problem," Harry suddenly grinned, "I went and gave the book back to him, and he handed it to Dobby, not knowing about the sock I put it in, therefore freeing Dobby. When Malfoy tried to attack me, Dobby used his own magic to send him flying back. Exams were cancelled and Gryffindor won the house cup. Dumbledore gave Ron and I 200 points each for what we did. We even got Special Awards."

James stared at Harry, "You almost died, and you got 200 points and an award?"

"Err…yeah," answered Harry.

Lily suddenly hugged Harry as tight as she could. She let go of him and looked him in the eye, "You're very brave, but if you do anything like that while I'm around you'll be grounded for years, got it?"

Harry chuckled, "Yes, Mom. I'll try not to."

"So, tell us about 3rd year!" said James.

At this Sirius, Remus and Harry smirked. Harry was the first to speak, "Well. There was an insane murderer after me in third year. Only year with no Voldemort."

"Hey! I am not a murderer!" exclaimed Sirius.

Remus snickered, "At least he didn't argue the insane part."

Harry suddenly chuckled, "Sirius, remember when I first saw you?"

"Yep. I scared the crap out of you, causing you to fall over and summon the Knight Bus. I have a question though, why were you dragging your trunk down the street to begin with?"

Harry burst out laughing and didn't stop for a few minutes. He finally did and spoke, "Aunt Marge was visiting, and had been bad mouthing Mom and Dad. I got mad and blew her up," everyone looked horrified, causing Harry to laugh again, "No no! Not like that! Like a balloon. She floated to the ceiling and I grabbed my things and ran out of the house."

James and Sirius were laughing now, while Remus and Lily looked annoyed. Remus spoke then, "You could've been expelled for that Harry! What were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't. I was just annoyed. They wouldn't have expelled me anyway. First, it was an accident and second, everyone thought Sirius was after me," replied Harry.

Sirius nodded, "He has a point, Moony."

"Oh! I got the Map in third year!" Harry grinned, "The Twins gave it to me, because I didn't have permission to go to Hogsmeade. I was able to sneak down into the village with it."

"Don't forget that the first visit, when you couldn't go, we talked," said Remus.

Harry smiled at him, "That's right. You agreed to teach me the Patronus Charm, because the dementors effected me too badly."

"Sorry about that, kid," said Sirius looking slightly guilty.

"What for? It's not your fault that the Ministry is incompetent and sends dementors to guard students," Harry said.

Sirius grinned and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder, "Ahh, well, when did you first meet Remy anyway?"

"On the train. He was in the compartment we sat in. We think he was asleep," Harry said.

Remus grinned, "No I wasn't. I was going to introduce myself when I heard Hermione say your name, I decided to fake sleeping then."

Harry nodded then, "The first thing I ever heard him say was, 'Leave, we're not hiding Sirius Black here.' That was about three seconds before I passed out anyway. When I woke up, I was handed chocolate and told to eat it. Then Remus left to talk to the driver."

Remus nodded, "I wanted to know why the dementors were allowed on the train. Never did get an answer."

"There was a Quidditch match where the dementors swamped the field and I fell. The Whomping Willow destroyed my broom," Harry frowned, "Dumbledore saved me though, and got rid of the dementors."

Sirius winced, "I was there, as Padfoot. It was horrible, but I bought him a Firebolt. Bloody pain in the ass to buy a Firebolt when your on the run. I sent in some money as an owl order, good thing we made an account in the Marauders names, or I would've never been able to get it for him."

Harry suddenly laughed, "There was one night when I woke up to Ron screaming like a girl. Sirius had gotten into the tower and slashed open Ron's curtains trying to get to Wormtail, at the time we all thought he was trying to kill Ron or something. We couldn't find him or anything, and at the time, we had no idea how he'd gotten away so fast."

Sirius grinned, "We learned how to get out of the tower as fast as possible whenever we pranked Moony. Mind you, it didn't help us out one bit. He could always find us."

Harry started talking again, "You know, the first time I heard that Sirius was my godfather, I'd been eavesdropping on the Minister's conversation with some of the professors. I hated him at the time," Harry look apologetic, "I had heard what everyone but me seemed to know. He'd betrayed Mom and Dad, he killed Pettigrew and 13 muggles. It was horrible. I would've at least tried to kill him if Remus hadn't stopped me."

"Eh…Yeah. Then again, dragging Ron to the Shrieking Shack probably wasn't the best way to get you to listen to me," said Sirius, "Mind you, James, your son has a mixture of you and Lily's temper."

"Lily and your," corrected Remus.

Harry grinned, "Anyway, we found out the truth about Scabbers and were heading off to turn him in, Sirius and I were already making plans on me living with him, but, we ran into a problem. It was a full moon and Remus forgot to take his potion. So Sirius had to transform and head him off into the forest, Wormtail transformed and ran off, and I headed after Remus and Sirius to make sure Sirius was ok. Sirius and I almost received the kiss. I thought I saw Dad before I passed out. When I woke up later, I found out they were going to give Sirius the kiss and just about died right there."

Sirius blinked, "Why?"

Harry looked at him like he was dumbest person on earth, "You and Professor Lupin were the only connections I had to my parents, why would I want to lose one of them?!"

Sirius nodded and Remus smiled, "You know, Padfoot, you're getting old. Especially if you hadn't figured that out yourself." Sirius responded by sticking his tongue out.

"We saved him though, him and Buckbeak. Hermione had a time-turner so she could take all her classes that year, and we went back and saved them," Harry grinned, "We both had to yell at him to get him to leave. Then later, we completely baffled the Minister and Snape."

Harry would've gone on but he yawned just then. Lily immediately jumped at this, "Harry, get ready for bed."

"But Mom! I still have another two years to tell you about!" complained Harry.

"No! Now, get," Lily snapped.

Harry got up and went to his room to get ready for bed. He changed and headed back downstairs, where he was handed a sandwich and a bottle of butterbeer, "Eat up, cub," said Remus, "We forgot to stop for dinner."

Everyone ate, then chased Harry to bed. Lily tucked him in and kissed his forehead, "Night, hunny."

"Night, Mom. Night, Dad. Night, Sirius. Night, Remus," said Harry as his eyes drooped shut.

The Marauders and Lily smiled at Harry before heading off to their own beds. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Note:** Wow! Over 4,000 words for this chapter. This is my longest yet! I think I could've done better, but my beta' readers are missing and It's 6am. I've not been to bed yet or anything. I might post tomorrow, or I might not. It's my mother's birthday, It's be terribly rude of me to ignore her in favor of using the computer, don't you think? As Always, Thank you for the reviews!


	10. Discussions: Part Two

**Title: ** Harry Potter And The Return Of The Marauders  
**Pairings:** JP/LE  
**Rating: **R  
**Parts:** 10/?  
**Warnings:** Post-OOTP, has spoilers. Do not read if you haven't read the 5th book! Also has Child Abuse and Rape  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all the original Harry Potter characters and settings. Everything not owned by her is mine.  
**Summary:** AU – Harry's Parents come back with Sirius. A few surprises, with new powers, new romances and new problems.  
**Key:** "…" – Talking  
'…' – Thinking  
… Parseltongue  
**…** Phoenix

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ok, before I start, there are a few things I wish to clear up.

1) I know Harry is supposed to say "Mum" not "Mom" but, I am unfortunately Canadian, and it drives me nuts to write Mum. I will try and remember to put

"Mum" but it's a challenge for me.

2) someone pointed out that Harry's parents shouldn't be as comfortable with Harry, since they really aren't that much older. So, let's just assume they've taken an aging potion or something. Also, Harry was unconscious for about a month, I think they'd be more comfortable with him by then. I also never liked writing "awkward" things, not even in school, so I just skipped that.

3) James might be traditional, but, he did marry a muggleborn, and a lot of traditional families frown upon that, but again, that also goes back into the "awkward" stuff I can't stand writing.

I think that's all. Thank you for the reviews, the good and the bad ones.

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Discussions: Part Two**

_Godric's Hollow_

Bacon, eggs, toast and coffee, these were the smells that woke Harry from his restful slumber. He slowly rose out of bed and stumbled in the general direction of the kitchen. He bumped into someone and fell back. He looked up and blinked, "Hello Sirius."

Sirius looked down at his godson in amusement, "Shouldn't you get dressed, and wake up, before you try and head to the kitchen?"

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked, with a devious grin, "That would be _normal_!"

With a chuckle Sirius reached down and helped Harry up, "I take it the smells woke you up?"

Harry nodded and continued toward the kitchen. When he entered, he headed straight for the table. He smiled at his parents, "Morning, Mum. Morning, Dad."

They smiled at him, then looked on in amusement as he filled his plate and began to wolf down his meal, "Hungry?" laughed Lily.

After breakfast, Harry headed back up to his room to shower. 'I've never told anyone the events of forth year, not everything,' he thought to himself, 'I think I should invite Hermione, Ron and Ginny over. They need to know. I will have to cast a secrecy spell on them if I tell them the whole prophecy, but do I want to tell it to them?'

Harry had finished getting ready and was passing to and fro in his room. While he had been training with the founders, he'd often sit down at the end of the day and ponder the prophecy. _'Power the dark lord knows not.'_ Harry was sure it was talking about his Elven Magic, Voldemort couldn't know it because he wasn't Elven himself. Harry suddenly stopped and pulled out his crystal, tapping it twice with his wand, he waited.

"Harry! You forgot to mention you were going home with your family," Ryle smiled.

"Yeah, sorry," Harry answered, "Ryle, does Voldemort have anyway of learning Elven Magic or being Elven?"

"No, he doesn't. You can't learn Elven Magic without an Elf, and even then, you need to have Elven blood for that to happen. Riddle has no elven relations. Why?" responded Ryle.

"Remember when I told you of the prophecy?" asked Harry.

_-Begin Flashback-_

_ Harry sat there at the dinner table, picking at his food. It had only been a month since he'd started training. Every chance he got he sat around and thought of the prophecy. The founders were a little worried. They weren't sure what was wrong with him. He got really quiet by the end of the day._

_ Harry suddenly spoke, startling the others from his thoughts, "Do you know of the prophecy?'_

_ Rowena answered, "No, we don't. What prophecy?"_

_ "There is a prophecy involving Voldemort and me. My headmaster told me what it was the night my godfather fell through the veil," said Harry._

_ "What is it Harry?" asked Helga._

_ Harry told them the prophecy and watched their reactions. Godric had lost all the color in his face, Salazar had pushed his plate away and was now staring at the table. Rowena and Helga looked slightly worried. Ryle just looked at Harry and spoke, "We'll figure it out, and you will win, Harry. We'll make sure of it."_

_-End Flashback-_

Ryle's face lost all it's cheerfulness, "Yes, I do. Why?"

"I think that's the power. He doesn't have any Elven Blood or Magic. He doesn't know of it either, so…" Harry trailed off.

"So you can use it to vanquish him!" exclaimed Ryle.

Harry nodded, "Should I tell my friends about it? I'm going to tell my family, but, I think my friends should know as well."

Ryle smiled, "It's up to you, Harry. I have to go, Albus and I are planning some extra classes for the year."

"Can you find out if I can take my NEWTs before the end of summer? I'm pretty sure I could pass them all with marks to spare," asked Harry.

"I'll see what I can do. Go talk with your family," Ryle said before disappearing.

Harry put the crystal away and walked downstairs to the living room. His family was already waiting for him and he smiled, "Can you fire call and see if Hermione, Ginny and Ron can come? I think they need to hear about this for themselves."

James walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder into the hearth. He stuck his head in and spoke to someone for a few moments then pulled his head out. A few seconds later, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stepped out of the fire. Harry waved his hand, removing all the soot from their clothing then motioned for them to take a seat.

Harry took a deep breath and began, "I left off after third year last night. The summer before fourth year was interesting. The Weasley's invited me to the Quidditch World Cup, which I accepted. It was there I first learned of the Dark Mark. Using my wand someone had created it after the match. There had been death eaters terrorizing the camp site before, and when they saw the mark, they'd left. When we got to school, we found out about the Triwizard tournament. Students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were coming to Hogwarts, where the competition was to be held. The day the champions were chosen, there was a problem. Instead of three, there were four. Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and me, "Harry's parents paled a little and Ron looked a little nervous. Harry continued, "Since I was the last chosen, naturally, everyone disliked me. Even Ron here turned on me at first."

"That was a mistake, Harry. And-" started Ron.

"I know, Ron. So everyone disliked me. They even made these Support Cedric Diggory badges that when you press changed and said 'Potter Stinks' which was rather creative if you ask me. The only support I had until after the first task, was Hermione. Hagrid cheated a bit, and showed me what the firs task would hold, and I told Cedric since the other champions found out from their professors. The first task held dragons. We had-"

"Dragons?!" cried out Lily, "You were only 14! They were 17! How could they?! You-"

"Were the youngest there and had no choice," interrupted Harry. He gave his mother a pointed look and continued, "For the first task we had to get past the dragon, and get a golden egg from her nest. Needless to say, it was rather difficult. I had absolutely no idea what to do. Sirius was going to tell me, but Ron came into the common room and ended that fire call. I got mad at him and threw a badge at his head and told him off," Harry blushed a little and looked at Ron, who was looking a little sheepish, "The next day was the first task. We had to pull out figurines of the dragon we were going against. I got the Hungarian Horntail, which, according to Charlie, was the fiercest out of the four. I was the last to go. Now, the day before, I made Hermione tutor me in the summoning charm, and we were up late into the night, making sure I got it right. So, when I got out there, I summoned my broom. Then I-"

Ron started, "He did the best flying anyone had ever seen! He flew around the Horntail, then went straight up. Since attacking him with her fire wasn't working she took off after him and then he did the best bloody Wronski Feint anyone had ever seen! It was even better then Krum's!"

Sirius laughed, "I remember the letter I got from Harry afterwards. It went into such detail about how he flew, it was amusing."

Harry glared, "I was injured. It's tail caught me in the shoulder and nicked it. While that was being healed, Ron came in and told me he thought someone was trying to do me in. I was rather sarcastic with that reply, but I forgave him anyway. It had sucked when he wasn't around. No offence, Hermione, but, I just don't sit around and do homework all the time."

"That's alright, Harry. You're absolutely no fun when it comes to homework. You just don't argue like Ron does," smirked Hermione.

With a chuckle Harry continued, "I refuse to talk about the Yule Ball," he glared at his friends who were about to talk, "The second task was a pain. I had to figure out the golden egg's riddle first. Cedric helped me out with it. He gave me the password to the prefects bathroom and told me to take a bath. Needless to say, that was the strangest advice I'd ever been given."

James stared, "You were given the password? Do you have any idea how long it took for us to get the password so we could get in there and mark it on the map!"

"Good job, kid, but why did he help you?" asked Sirius.

"I told him about the dragons. Anyway, I took a bath. Did you know Moaning Myrtle spies on the boys in there?" the men in the room looked horrified, causing Harry to grin before he continued, "She's the one who told me to put it under the water, then go under the water to listen to it. The wailing became a song then. It told me someone had taken something precious from me, and it'd be in the lake. It was great when I figured that out, that lasted about five seconds though."

James looked confused, why? I'd figure that'd be a fantastic thing, you figured it out, so you go into the lake and get whatever it is, right?"

Lily nodded, "Seems simple enough to me."

Harry snorted, "It would've been great, but, I didn't know how to swim very well. Dudley got lessons, and I didn't. Petunia and Vernon were probably hoping I'd drown or something. So, I had to go searching for ways to breathe underwater," Harry glared at his mother and father who were about to talk, "I didn't even figure that out till about 5 minutes before the second task started. I'd fallen asleep in the library, and Dobby woke me up. He was going on about my 'Wheezy' and needing to save him. He stole gillyweed for me from Snape's office. I was the last to get to the lake, but the firs to where the 'things' were being held. Ron, Hermione, Cho Chang and Gabrielle, Fleur's sister, were there. I had to save Ron, even though I was the first one there, I was the last to leave," he was interrupted again.

"Well, that's Harry for you. He waited to make sure everyone was saved then left," Ron snorted, "Never mind the fact Dumbledore wouldn't have let anything happen to anyone."

"True, but, I didn't know that," Harry said with a blush, "So, I tied with Cedric for first at the end of the second task, and had to wait till June for the third. Meanwhile, Sirius had come back to the country, and we had to feed him."

"I'd been living off rats. It was horrible. Well, it would've been horrible, if I hadn't been hoping I'd catch Wormtail," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Well, too bad you didn't," Harry said, "Anyway, the third task was to make it through the maze and get the cup. There were creatures and traps in it. I had to help Cedric, then we helped Fleur when she was attacked by Viktor. Cedric and I got to the cup at the same time, and argued over who should take the cup, when I decided we should take it together. When we grabbed it, we discovered it was a portkey," Harry stopped for a moment and took a breath. Hermione, Ginny and Ron moved closer to him then. Hermione and Ginny wrapped an arm around him each, Ron simply sat near him for support. Harry gave them a grateful look and continued, "We weren't sure if it was apart of the task, but we pulled our wands out anyway. Suddenly my scar burst into pain, and a high, cold voice said, 'Kill the spare.' The killing curse was muttered, and Cedric fell dead beside me," Harry had tears steaming down his face now, "Before I could comprehend what was happening I was pulled to my feet and tied to a headstone. I couldn't move to save my life, literally. I had to watch Wormtail as he resurrected Voldemort. Bone of the father, flesh of the servant and blood from the enemy," Harry rolled up his sleeve and showed the scar he'd received that night, "Voldemort called his death eaters to him and bragged about how he didn't really die, he lecture them for not finding and helping him. He then challenged me to a duel. I had two of the three unforgivables placed on me. I broke through his Imperius Curse, but not the Cruciatus, he placed that on me twice," Harry shuddered, "He cast the killing curse at the same time I cast the disarming curse. Little below my level, but it worked. Since our wands have the same core, they can't be used against each other. So it created, Priori Incantatem, and shadows from spells he'd cast before. Wormtail's new hand came out, then Cedric, a man, Bertha Jorkins then…" Harry faltered for a moment, "then…Dad and Mum came," he said with a whisper, "They told me that they'd slow Voldemort down so I could leave, after I broke the connection. Cedric asked me to take his body back to his parents, and I did," Harry paused and closed his eyes. He seemed to be completely lost in his memories, "When I got back, Moody took me to his office, and questioned me, then told me about how he'd helped Voldemort. Dumbledore showed up before he could kill me. After I found out it was Crouch Jr. He and Wormtail had kidnapped Moody and locked him in his own trunk, even used Polyjuice potion to pose as him for the entire year. After finding out he full story, I was taken to the hospital wing, where Fudge refused to believe me. I met with the Diggory's, and they wouldn't take the gold. I gave it to the twins," Harry stopped talking.

Ron spoke then, "The Great Hal was decked in black, and Dumbledore warned the students at the End Of The Year feast. The next day we went home."

"I went and looked for the old crowd. First I had to explain everything to them, then tell them what I'd been told at Hogwarts," said Sirius, "I had to stay with Remus, before Dumbledore got hold of my mother's old place."

James sighed, "Do I want to even know what happened fifth year?"

"Well, I died," Sirius said.

James choked on the tea he was drinking, "What?!"

"I feel through the Veil, you know, the thing we came out of?" said Sirius.

"Mum, Dad, why do you look Sirius's age?!" asked Harry.

Hermione was the one to answer, "Oh really. Harry, aging-potions!"

"Yeah mate, mind you, it was really weird. Watching them get older in just a few minutes," said Ron.

Harry nodded, "The summer before fifth year was…err…different? I got smacked around by the Dursley's, but Dudley and I were attacked by Dementors. I was tried in the full court for that."

"A full court?!" screeched Lily.

Harry shrugged, "Dumbledore helped me out of that one, but he refused to look at me. I got off on that one, thought it was close. I spent the rest of the summer at Grimmauld Place. When we got back to Hogwarts, we found the Ministry had hired our new Defense teacher. She was absolutely useless. We only studied from our books. Even Hermione got sick of that. I kept getting detentions for not saying what the Ministry wanted us to believe. She used these quills that cut into the back of my hand," Harry held out his hand and his father grabbed it.

_'I must not tell lies'_ was carved into the back of his sons hand. He was furious, "What happened to her?"

"I'm getting there, I still have to explain the rest of the year. The Ministry made Umbridge, High Inquisitor. So she made rules and evaluated the teachers. I think she had a crush on Snape, which was…is disturbing to think about. During the year, Hermione talked me into teaching Defense. The spells part, so we had people from all houses, except Slytherin, joining this club. We called it 'Dumbledore's Army' because Fudge feared that the most," Harry smirked, "Hermione, wrote up a sign-up list and insisted that everyone sign it. We didn't find out why till the day Dumbledore was removed from Hogwarts. She at jinxed the paper. When someone told on us the work 'sneak' showed up on their forehead. It looked horrible, but it was efficient. Dumbledore took the blame for the club, and was sacked. Mind you, it was great. He refused to go quietly. He stunned the guards and left. After that we had OWLs, during the Astronomy Exam, Hagrid was attacked, he escaped with Fang, but Professor McGonagall was stunned and had to go to St. Mungo's," Harry stopped talking here and looked to his friends. They all nodded and took up the story for him. He got up and left the room.

Hermione began, "After the History Exam, Harry swore he had a vision of Voldemort torturing Sirius."

Sirius paled, "That's why he went?!"

Ron nodded, "Hermione and him argued about it, till they finally decided to use a fireplace. They talked to Kreacher and he told them that Sirius was gone. It wasn't until later that we found out he'd been upstairs helping Buckbeak after Kreacher attacking him."

Ginny took up the story here, "Umbridge and her little band of Slytherins dragged us to her office where she demanded to know who they called. They wouldn't answer. She then told us about sending Dementors to attack Harry and threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry."

"I spoke up then, and said that Dumbledore had hidden something in the forest. During the year the centaurs had become increasingly violent, I was hoping they'd help us, and they did. They then turned and were going to attack us, but Hagrid's brother, Grawp, helped us," said Hermione.

"Neville, Luna, Ginny, and I headed out to find them. We'd taken care of Umbridge's little followers and needed to help Harry and Hermione. We got out there, and they were arguing about how to get to the Ministry. We used Threstrals to get there. Only Luna, Neville and Harry could see them, we had to rely on them to help us onto them. So, we flew there," Ron said.

"I never want to do that again. It was horrible, you couldn't see what you were flying on," interrupted Ginny, "When we got there, Ron practically kissed the ground."

Hermione smiled a little, "We got into the Ministry, and headed to the Department of Mysteries. We got there, and found no one. There were prophecy's, and one had Harry's name, so he picked it up. As soon as he did, death eater's surrounded us."

"They tried to take the prophecy, but that didn't work. WE refused to, and fought back, we all got separated," said Ron.

From behind them a voice spoke, "I was supposed to be leaving after the Order Members showed up, but I couldn't. I'd seen Sirius battling Lestrange, taunting her and everything," everyone turned around to see Harry. His eyes were glass like, and he didn't seem to be aware of anything around him, "Then she threw a spell and he fell through the Veil. He looked surprised, and I was devastated. Remus stopped me from going after him, but when I broke away I went after Bella. I attempted to cast the Cruciatus Curse on her. It didn't work. She taunted me about it. I didn't like causing people pain and all that, so I couldn't do it. Dumbledore and Voldemort dueled, and Voldemort possessed me," Harry took a breath, "I begged Dumbledore to kill me. It wasn't until I started thinking about Sirius that I was able to force Voldemort out."

Sirius moved across the room and hugged Harry, whispering apologies as he did. He'd never felt so horrible then he did right then and there.

"When we got back, Dumbledore told me the prophecy. He'd heard the entire thing, which is why Trelawney works at Hogwarts. She's said two prophecies that have come into play. The first one was mine, and the second one was Voldemort's return," Harry looked at them, "Before I tell you the prophecy involving Voldemort and I, I want to place a spell on you. You won't be able to talk about it with anyone outside of this room."

Lily spoke, "We already know it, Harry."

"No. You only know the first half," Harry responded.

Everyone glanced at each other, then looked at Harry and nodded. Harry waved his hand and hissed something in parseltongue. A pale blue light emitted from Harry and spread through the room touching everyone. Then he spoke, slowly and calmly, "'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …' " he said.

"That could be anyone!" cried out Hermione, "I mean, Neville was born around that time, wasn't he?!"

" 'The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal' " Harry spoke. He lifted his bangs and showed them the famous scar, "He chose me as his equal."

Ron stared at him, "So you either kill or be killed? Remind me again why I was jealous of you?"

At Ron's comment the room laughed a little. Lily got up and hugged Harry, "Have you figured out the power?"

"My Elven Magic. He doesn't have it. I think I could kill him with a spell from them, but I need to talk to Ryle," Harry said. Suddenly he grinned and turned to Hermione, "I might be needing your help."

She blinked at him for a moment then spoke, "With what?"

"Since I've already learned everything I can learn, Ryle is going to talk to Dumbledore about me taking my NEWTs before the end of summer," he replied with a grin.

"Harry! You're kidding, right?!" asked Remus.

Everyone stared at him as he shook his head. Just as Harry was about to say something, the fire roared to life and Ryle stepped out, "Harry! You take your NEWTs next week!"

"Really?!" said Harry, "I just finished telling them I might be taking them before school starts."

Ryle nodded, but wasn't paying attention, "Hello Lily."

Lily stared at him for a moment, "Uhm. Hello?"

Ryle smiled, "I'm your oldest living relative."

James blinked, "so you're her great-great-something grandfather, right?"

Ryle nodded, "Yep."

"Let's go out!" cried Harry, "We need to do something."

Everybody nodded and got ready then headed to Diagon Alley.

_-Voldemort's hideout-_

Voldemort paced his room in a fury. He'd been trying to break into Potter's mind for the past few weeks, and had not succeeded. He knew the boy knew what the prophecy contained. He stopped pacing suddenly and grinned evilly.

"LUCIUS!" he bellowed. Voldemort watched as Lucius Malfoy entered the room and fell to his knees before him, "Give me your arm," Voldemort ordered. He pressed his bony finger to the mark on Lucius's arm. Lucius gasped in pain and watched as it turned an angry dark.

All around the room people began appearing, falling to there knees as soon as they arrived. Lucius stepped into his place in the inner circle, beside Snape. Voldemort walked through the room staring into his servants eyes one at a time, going through their minds and testing their loyalty. When he was finished he turned and walked to his throne.

"I want the Weasley boy."

* * *

**Note: **My beta's are still missing. So, again, this is un-beta'ed! I'm already writing the next chapter.


	11. Plans and Trials

**Title: ** Harry Potter And The Return Of The Marauders  
**Pairings:** JP/LE  
**Rating: **R  
**Parts:** 11/?  
**Warnings:** Post-OOTP, has spoilers. Do not read if you haven't read the 5th book! Also has Child Abuse and Rape  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all the original Harry Potter characters and settings. Everything not owned by her is mine.  
**Summary:** AU – Harry's Parents come back with Sirius. A few surprises, with new powers, new romances and new problems.  
**Key:** "…" – Talking  
'…' – Thinking  
… Parseltongue  
**…** Phoenix

* * *

**Authors Note:** Someone asked if Harry cast the secrecy spell…uhm…yes. Lol. It was there in the chapter, just got to read it.

I know I left something out in Harry's stories, but, I'm sure they'd be able to figure it out. Or something…

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Plans and Trials

_Hogwarts_

Severus Snape rushed into the school and headed to the headmaster's office. Voldemort had ordered for Ronald Weasley's capture by Halloween. They had just over two months to formulate a plan and figure out what to do about it. He reached the gargoyle and spoke the password. He stepped onto he staircase as it spiraled upwards. He knocked on the door and entered the moment he had permission to. He stepped into the office and frowned at the sight of Arthur Weasley sitting there. He sighed and spoke, "Headmaster, the Dark Lord has a plan to get Harry."

Immediately two sets off eyes were trained on him. Dumbledore spoke first, "What is the plan?"

"He plans to capture Ronald Weasley and use him as bait," Severus said with a small sigh, "He hopes, Harry, will rush in to save him like the foolish Gryffindor he is, and then he plans on killing them both."

Arthur had gone horribly pale, "W-When?"

"The Hogsmeade weekend before Halloween. He wants Harry dead on Halloween, the anniversary of his parents death. I'm not sure if he knows about his parents or Black yet," responded Severus.

Dumbledore got up and walked over to the fireplace and fire called some people. A moment later, James, Sirius, Lily and Remus stepped out of the fire place. Dumbledore went through Voldemort's plan for them and sat back, "We need to decide what to do, and we need to plan it before Mr. Weasley is taken."

"Wait, we're going to let him be taken?" asked Lily.

"We have to, if we don't, Severus would be in as much danger as, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"That's no reason to put an innocent in danger, Headmaster!" cried out James.

Everyone sat there, wondering if there was anything they could do.

_Godric's Hollow_

Ryle had left the day before, promising to be back the 16th for the trial. After Harry's parents, Remus and Sirius left, the teens looked at each other nervously. They had heard the urgency in the headmaster's voice. There was obviously something wrong, and they weren't being told.

Suddenly a head popped into view in the fireplace. It was Draco Malfoy, "Potter, I need to talk to you, now!"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" snarled Harry.

"My father's just finished bragging about Voldemort's latest plan. He-" Draco said.

"Wait, why should we listen to you, ferret boy?! You're probably one of his loyal followers!" snapped Ron.

Hermione nodded, "He's right you know. You've certainly never given us any reason to trust you, why would we start now?"

Draco sighed, "Can, uhm, Can I come through? I'll leave my wand here."

Harry looked hard at Draco. Something was different, off about him. He didn't seem to be his usual cold self. Harry frowned and was about to say something when he saw it. In his steel gray eyes, there was no coldness, no sneer. It was fear. Harry nodded, "It's Godric's hollow."

Ron turned to Harry after Draco nodded and spoke, "What the hell are you thinking, Harry?! He's a death eater's son! He could hand you over to Voldemort!"

"I don't think he will," Harry said. He watched as Draco stepped through the flames, he waved his hand and cleaned Draco's clothing. He studied him for a moment then asked his question, "What were you afraid of?"

Draco froze and slowly looked at Harry. He stared into those captivating green eyes and swallowed. He answered in a whisper, "My Father."

Ron tilted his head and frowned, "Why would you be afraid of your father?"

"He beats me. Whenever, Granger, gets higher marks, or, Potter, beats me in Quidditch. Even if you manage to best me in one of our fights. I have to act like the perfect Malfoy or else," Draco shivered.

Harry stepped forward and looked at Draco, "I want proof."

Draco looked him in the eye, "You know Legilimency, I know Occlumency, so I will bring for one memory to show you," Draco looked like he'd just sentenced himself to death.

Harry frowned, "Are you sure? I have a pensive…"

"Would you let me use it?" Draco asked, suddenly looking hopefully.

Harry raised his hand and summoned it. Draco looked shocked at the show of Wandless Magic and blinked when the pensive came into view. Harry put the pensive in front Draco, "You know how to use one of these?"

Draco nodded, then frowned, "I didn't bring my wand though…" he stopped when Ron handed him, his wand, "T-Thanks," he pressed Ron's wand to his temple and slowly pulled out a silver strand and placed it in the pensive.

Hermione looked at Draco, "Are we allowed to look, or just, Harry?"

"Uhm…Well…You'll need to trust me a little too. So…I guess you could look," Draco looked apprehensively at Ron.

Ron frowned at Draco, "I wouldn't laugh at you for something like this. I'm not that cruel."

Draco nodded, "It's in there, you can look. I'll just, uhm, wait here…"

The trio nodded before leaning into the pensive, leaving a nervous Draco waiting for their return.

_-Draco's Memory-_

_ "You stupid boy! Letting a mudblood do better then you again! And of course, you're not trying to out do Potter! He beat you, again!" bellowed a furious Lucius Malfoy, "Our Lord won't want you to serve him! You are worthless!"_

_ While he'd been screaming at Draco, he'd been kicking him, repeatedly. Lucius pulled out his wand and cursed his own son. Draco's screams tore through the room, only to fall upon ignorant ears. Draco had come in second again, right after Granger. He'd tried hard to out do her, but she was simply better then him. His father didn't care, he just wanted him to be the best, the perfect Malfoy._

_ After Lucius had lifted the curse, he looked down at his son in disgust, "I thought I raised you better. You probably thought that because I was in prison, you'd be safe, didn't you?" he sneered._

_ "N-No, F-Father," whimpered Draco._

_ Lucius sneered and kicked his son again, then left, leaving his son bleeding on the ground._

_-End Memory-_

The trio came out of the pensive, noticeably shaken. Hermione was sobbing on Ron's shoulder, while Ron's face was an ugly twist of horror and anger. Harry just sat there with a far away look in his eyes.

Draco waved his hand in front of Harry's face, "P-Potter? Are y-you alright?"

Hermione looked up to see what Draco was talking about and gasped, "Oh no! Harry! Snap out of it! Please."

Ron looked at Draco's confused face and sighed, "His own memories. He's not had the best life you know."

"He doesn't think we've noticed when he gets lost in them, but every now and then something will remind him of the Dursley's, and he'll…well…he'll look like he does now," spoke Hermione.

_-Harry's Memory-_

_ "You worthless freak! Thought you were better then my Dudley did you?! Thought you could show him up?! I'll teach you!" snarled Vernon Dursley._

_ Eight year old Harry Potter, was curled into a ball on the floor, trying to protect himself from the heavy blows being landed on his small frame. He'd gotten an A on a small test in school, while Dudley only got a C._

_ Vernon picked up young Harry, and threw him forcefully into the cupboard under the stairs, "No food for a week, boy, and next time, you better not do better then my Dudley. You're nothing but a freak. Got it?"_

_ "Y-Yes, s-sir," sobbed Harry._

_-End Memory-_

Harry suddenly blinked, then frowned, "Sorry…"

"What were you remembering, Harry?" Hermione asked timidly.

Harry looked up startled then sighed, "I received a beating similar to that from, Vernon when I was younger. I'd gotten higher marks then my cousin though…" he sighed, then shook his head, "Ok, Malfoy, you said your father was bragging about a plan?"

Draco frowned, but allowed the topic change, "Voldemort has decided that the Hogsmeade weekend before Halloween, he's going to capture Weasley," he nodded towards, Ron, who went sheet white. He continued, "He's hoping that by Halloween, you'll come rushing in like you always do, and he can kill you."

"Simple, but effective," said Harry, "Now, how are we going to ruin this plan?"

Hermione frowned, "Well, the obvious answer would be to tie Ron up and refuse to untie him till we get back," she rushed on as Ron opened his mouth to speak, "We can't do that though, because we'd give away our sources."

Draco frowned, "I always thought you just rushed in without a plan."

"Sometimes we do, but in a case like this, we plan it out. Hermione, you were reading an advanced version of the Polyjuice Potion last week weren't you?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I was. It takes 2 months to brew, and lasts up to 5 hours, why?" responded Hermione.

"What if he doesn't kidnap, Ron? What if, he kidnaps someone who looks like Ron?" asked Harry.

Ron was the one who responded, well, obviously, you wouldn't rush into some unknown danger, and whoever it was would die."

Draco spoke next, grinning as he began to understand what Harry was saying, "Unless, it's someone who could easily get rid of him."

Hermione stared at Harry, "No."

Ron frowned though, "Actually, it would be the easiest way to end the war," he paused for a moment glancing at the other three sitting with them, "It wouldn't be as bloody a battle, especially if you surprise him. But we'd have to work out all the factors for it to work."

Draco gaped, "When did you people become so cunning?"

"I was almost sorted into Slytherin," said Harry, with a grin.

"I'm a chess master, I have to be cunning to win," smirked Ron.

"I hang out with them," answered Hermione.

Draco glanced to each of them and seemed to come to a decision, he stood up and held out his hand, "Draco Malfoy. Call me Draco."

"Hermione Granger. Call me Hermione, but never Hermy or Mione," she took Draco's hand and shook it.

Ron stood up next and took his hand, "Ronald Weasley. Everyone calls me Ron."

Harry grinned at Draco before taking his hand, "Harry Potter. Everyone has a different name for me, but I prefer Harry."

Ron snickered, "Who would've thought the 'Golden Trio' would become friends with the Slytherin Prince over-night?"

Hermione shook her head, "Let's get back-"

The fire roared to life and six people stepped out of the flames. The four teenagers watched their reactions with amused expressions. Sirius looked like he was going to faint, Remus looked slightly confused, as was Lily, Arthur looked worried, James and Snape were both scowling.

Ron glanced at them all and in a split second came up with a story, "He needed help. His father wasn't…err…happy with him. He needed a place to go, and he contacted Harry. You know, Golden Boy and all that rot. It took him awhile to convince us to help him, and obviously to trust him, but as you can see, we did, so here he is."

Snape was the first to speak, "Is that true, Draco?"

"Yes, Sev," said Draco, "I left all my things in the manor as well, including my wand."

James was still scowling, "Harry, how could you trust him so easily? He could be lying. He IS a Malfoy!"

Harry stood up and picked up his pensive. He turned and looked his father in the eye, "Because he showed us."

Lily blinked, then turned to her husband, "He's staying here."

"Bu-"

"No, James! He's staying here. Someone will go get his things, we'll expand Harry's room," Lily narrowed her eyes and glared at the men standing before her, "Unless someone would like to tell me otherwise?"

Remus stepped forward, he looked Draco in the eye, "Do you mind if we look? It's not to be rude or anything," he chanced a glance at Lily, gulped, and rushed on, "It is possible to make fake memories, it's just so we can be sure."

Draco nodded and watched as all the adults went into the pensive. Hermione placed her hand on his arm and smiled at him, "They're a little over-protective."

Harry chuckled, "A little? I'm quite sure they'd hide us away and go after Voldemort themselves if they were sure it'd work."

The adults suddenly came out of the pensive, looking much paler then they had before. Sirius looked at Draco for a moment before speaking, "Did you know your mother was my cousin?" when Draco nodded, he continued, "I think I may be able to take custody of you. You'd probably have to change your name to Black and be re-sorted…"

Draco blinked, "But my father would never allow that!"

James looked at him, "He's supposed to be Azkaban, we can arrest him again, and if you testify to this, it would go much faster."

Draco was about to respond, but Snape spoke, "I'm his godfather, wouldn't it be easier if I took custody?"

"Yes…it would be," said Remus.

"I'm going to get his things," said Arthur, "I've been on quite a few raids to Malfoy Manor, so I can find my way around there quite easily."

James, Sirius, Remus, Snape and Arthur stood up and left. Lily turned to the teens and ushered them to bed, "Harry, tomorrow you have to go to court, remember?"

Harry paled, "No…I'd forgotten."

"Why do you have to go to court?" Draco asked in confusion.

Hermione answered, "They are bringing the Dursley's in for abuse. It hasn't been in the paper's because Dumbledore won't let them post about it. He probably won't be able to stop them tomorrow though."

Harry nodded then gave his mum a hug, "Night, Mum."

"Night, Harry. Night you three," Lily smiled before heading downstairs.

Harry turned to the other's, "We'll continue planning another day. Sooner or later they'll have an order meeting and we'll be alone then. For now, Hermione, get a list of the ingredients. Ron, list what you think we need to check for, same with you Draco."

"What are you going to do, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I'm going to talk to Ryle and find out how to get rid of him," answered Harry, "Good night, guys. See you in the morning."

_Malfoy Manor_

Snape had not come with them, simply because he was supposed to hate them, so four figures approached the doors of Malfoy Manor. Arthur Weasley raised his hand and knocked politely on the door. He waited a few moments before knocking again. When the door opened a slightly disheveled Narcissa Malfoy answered the door, "Good evening, Mr. Weasley, how my I help you?"

"We are here to collect Draco Malfoy's belongings," he said.

"Oh? Do you know where he is? He left a few hours ago, and we-I haven't been able to find him?" she asked.

Sirius stepped forward and smiled at his cousin, "He's at Hogwarts. Dumbledore decided he should get extra potions lessons, you know how loves the art."

She nodded stiffly then snapped her fingers. A moment later a house elf was there, "Pack Draco's things and bring them to these men, and be quick about it," she snapped.

The elf disappeared with a crack and returned a few minutes later with two trunks and a cage with a black owl in it. The elf handed it over to James and Sirius then left as quickly as it could. Arthur smiled at her, "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. Good evening."

The door slammed shut and the men sent each other amused looks. Sirius leaned over to lift one of the trunks and just about fell over, "Merlin! How much stuff is in here?!"

Remus looked highly amused and lifted the trunk, "Not as much as you used to have."

Sirius scowled at him, and beckoned for James to help him lift the other trunk. All four men got to the edge of the wards and apparated back to Godric's Hollow. Arthur left the owl in the entrance hall before going home. The trunks were left with the owl as the other three men took off there boots. Remus headed off to bed, while Sirius went to the kitchen for a snack. James climbed the stairs and found his wife sitting on their bed, flipping through a photo album. She looked up and smiled, "It has photo's of Harry. This is his first year. He was so small."

James sat down and looked over her shoulder. The photo was of Harry in the hospital wing, going through his piles of gifts. He glanced up and smiled at his parents before going back to what he was doing. The next was of Harry, Hermione and Ron. They were all standing in front of the Hogwarts Express waving cheerfully at the camera. James sighed a little, "Hard to imagine he'd faced Voldemort that year. He looks so innocent."

Lily nodded and put the album away, "Well, he has something else to get through. Tomorrow is his court date. We need to sleep," she leaned over and kissed James, then climbed under the covers and closed her eyes.

James smiled down at his wife before getting ready for the night. Before going to bed, he checked into Harry's room and frowned a little. Harry was asleep on the window ledge. If it weren't for the closed window, James was sure his son would've fallen out. He carefully stepped over Ron and Draco. He rested his hand on Harry's shoulder and almost fell over when his head snapped up. Harry turned to his father and tried to smile, "Hi."

"Hey, why are you up?" asked James.

"Nervous. What happens if things don't go right tomorrow? Will I have to go back?" Harry looked up at his father. His eyes shone with fear and worry.

James wrapped his arms around his son and kissed the top of his head. He sighed softly, "No matter what, Harry, we will not let you go back. I promise. Alright?"

Harry nodded and hugged his father back, "Thanks, Dad," Harry paused for a moment, "I still have flashbacks you know? There will be something that reminds me of the Dursley's, and I'll have to go somewhere. Today I couldn't…after seeing Draco's memory, I remembered the time when I was beaten for doing better then Dudley. It was horrible."

James squeezed Harry's shoulder, "Are you alright though? No one's talked to you about it all yet, have they?"

"No. I guess they are worried about how I will react," he answered.

"Sometime before summer ends, we're going to talk. For now, you need to go bed," James said.

James tucked Harry in before going back to his room. He smiled down at his sleeping wife before joining her in bed and falling asleep.

_Court Room 10, 9am_

Harry, Ron, Fred and George walked into the court room and sat behind the witness box. Harry was nervously picking at his robes. The judge, Minister Fudge and the interrogator, Mrs. Bones was introduced. Harry leaned over and asked why only one person was questioning the witnesses and Ron answered, "They use Veritaserum, so only one person has to ask the questions."

Harry nodded. Fred and George were the first to be called up. They were questioned about the night they rescued Harry from the Dursley's. They described how they had to pick the locks on the door, and how they had to get Harry's school things from the cupboard under the stairs. They also were asked if Harry had looked abused. They answered no, but he looked under fed.

Ron was questioned next. He was asked about Harry's appearance at the begin of the school years, how much he ate. He was asked if Harry seemed to enjoy going home, and about the night he went with the twins to save Harry. Ron came and sat down by Harry. Harry nervously waited for his name to be called.

"Mr. Harry Potter, please," spoke Mrs. Bones.

Harry slowly walked forward and sat in the chair provided for questioning. He opened his mouth and had the truth serum placed on his tongue. After that, the questioning began.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell us when the abuse began?" asked Mrs. Bones.

"I can't really remember, ma'am," Harry replied.

She nodded, "Do you remember the first time you were hit?"

"I was around three. I had summoned Dudley's tricycle to me. I didn't know how I'd done it, but I was smacked and thrown into my cupboard for a week, without food."

Mrs. Bones blinked, "Your cupboard? What do you mean?"

"I lived in the cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years of my life," Harry spoke.

Mrs. Bones nodded and watched the death glares the Dursley's were getting from the jury. She began again, "Mr. Potter, can you please describe to us what it was like at the Dursley's? Just in general please."

Harry began softly, "I slept in the cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years of my life. I was given Dudley's hand-me-downs. They were always too big. As soon as I was able to do work, I was given the household chores. Cooking, washing, dusting, gardening and all that. I had to teach myself how to cook, and was hit every time I did something wrong. When I was around 6 I got my first beating. I can't remember what it was for. When I got my first Hogwarts letter, it was addressed to me, in the cupboard under the stairs. They put me in Dudley's second bedroom, and tried to stop me from going to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore had to send Hagrid to get me. The summer's after that was better then the years before in my life. I was locked in my room, but I wasn't beaten anymore. Until this summer. They had gotten a letter that my godfather had died, and they'd been warned by the Order to leave me alone. Uncle Vernon was furious, so he burned my things and beat me. He also raped me," Harry finished with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Mrs. Bones nodded and gave Harry the counter-serum, "Thank you, Mr. Potter. You may join your parents."

Harry got up and almost ran to his parents, who were sitting in the back with the rest of his friends and family. He hugged his mother and refused to move. His father rested his hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I'm proud of you."

Mrs. Bones called Dudley to the stand. She gave him the serum and asked him about Harry. She was told that he was a freak, and he'd made sure no one was his friend in elementary school. He practically bragged about his game of 'Harry Hunting' and how he used to use his cousin as a punching bag. He told them about Harry's lack of presents, and about how many he got in return. When he was finished, there wasn't a person in the room not glaring at the Dursley's.

Petunia was called up, and questioned. She told of how Harry was a bastard child, and how she hated him for being a wizard. She described the chores she'd made him do, and how little food she was willing to give him. She denied ever touching him, though. She had felt it was make her dirty. She was dismissed, and Vernon was called to the stand.

"How do you feel about your nephew, Mr. Dursley?" asked Mrs. Bones.

"I hate him. He's a worthless freak. If he was still living with me, he'd be good as dead by now," Vernon answered.

"Did you ever hit your nephew, Mr. Dursley?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Of course I did. I was trying to beat the freakiness out of him. Didn't work did it?" he replied.

"Did you ever sexually abuse your nephew, Mr. Dursley?" Mrs. Bones asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I did. I bet he enjoyed it too," Vernon answered, nastily.

In the back of the court room, Harry was slowly slipping into his memories. His mother was trying to help him, but had no idea what to do. Mrs. Bones noticed this and asked for a 5 minutes break. Fudge granted it.

Harry was led out of the court room and to another room on the side. Snape was called in with a calming draught for Harry, which had to be forced down his throat. Harry immediately relaxed in his mother's arms. He looked up, "Is it almost over?"

She smiled down at Harry, "Yes, it is," Lily hugged him close, "Are you ready to go back?"

At Harry's nod he was lead back to the court room. His father wrapped a supportive arm around his shoulder and watched the rest of the trial.

Vernon was questioned about similar things to his wife and son. He admitted to beating, raping and neglecting Harry. He admitted flat out that he'd planned on beating Harry to death this summer. When he was finished being questioned, the jury left the room to vote.

Thirty minutes later, they returned. They handed Fudge a piece of parchment and sat down. Fudge read through it and asked the Dursley's to stand, "Vernon Dursley, you are found guilty of all charges held against you. You are hereby sentenced to 25 years in Azkaban Prison," Fudge paused to let the cheering finish, "Petunia Dursley, you are found guilty of all charges placed against you. You are hereby sentenced to 5 years in Azkaban Prison," Fudge had to pause again, "Dudley Dursley, you are found guilty of all charges placed against you, and added to that, Physical Abuse. You are sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban Prison," Fudge finished.

Harry looked relieved and hugged everyone. He watched as the guards led away the Dursley's, knowing he'd never have to return to that place again. He smiled and asked his parents if they could go home. In two days time he had exams to take. As they left the Ministry building, they were met with the sight of 30 death eaters waiting for them.

**

* * *

Note:** I know, Draco is OOC. But I think he's cuter when he's not sneering and all that. Thanks for the reviews!


	12. Exams, Talks and Pranks

**Title: ** Harry Potter And The Return Of The Marauders  
**Pairings:** JP/LE  
**Rating: **R  
**Parts:** 12/?  
**Warnings:** Post-OOTP, has spoilers. Do not read if you haven't read the 5th book! Also has Child Abuse and Rape  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all the original Harry Potter characters and settings. Everything not owned by her is mine.  
**Summary:** AU – Harry's Parents come back with Sirius. A few surprises, with new powers, new romances and new problems.  
**Key:** "…" – Talking  
'…' – Thinking  
… Parseltongue  
**…** Phoenix

* * *

**Authors Note:** About Dudley going to Azkaban. I was actually half asleep when I wrote that part, and could not for the life of me remember where else he could go. Oh well. He's in Azkaban now, so. Meh.

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Exams, Talks and Pranks

_Hogwarts, Great Hall_

Harry stood there with his parents, and smiled at his teachers. It had been two days since the trial. Hermione had been right, and there was a front page coverage about the Dursley's the day after the trial. When Draco had gone into the Ministry to press charges against his father, Harry had stayed home. If it weren't for the wards around the house, Harry was sure he would've been swamped by reporters. Now he was waiting to take the written part of his NEWTs. He was taking the basic exams. Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, DADA, Herbology and Care Of Magical Creatures.

Professor McGonagall walked up to Harry and nodded, "Are you ready, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded then followed his teacher to a classroom. He sat down at a desk and began. There were 50 questions for each exam, and an essay for Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. He went into details that had been long forgotten about human transfiguration, listed every detail about using and making Veritaserum. He described the advantages of locking charms and password charms to regular locks. When he was finished almost the entire day had passed. When he looked up he noticed there was a plate of food sitting beside him and his teacher was busy preparing for the new term, "Professor, I'm finished."

Professor McGonagall looked up and graced Harry with a small smile, "Very well Mr. Potter. I'm quite sure you're hungry by now. Your parents should be in the Great Hall still. I will meet you there, and you will have your practical in Transfiguration first, then Charms, CoMC and you will finish with Herbology. Day after tomorrow, you will report to the dungeons for your Potions practical, then you will have DADA. Since you are the only one taking the exams right now, you should have your results by the end of the week. Any questions?"

"Yes, actually. For the new term, what am I doing?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Potter. I believe Dumbledore either wants you to work here or take some other classes," responded McGonagall.

Harry nodded and thanked his teacher before leaving. He headed towards the Great hall and smiled when he entered. His parents, Sirius and Remus were waiting for him.

"How were the exams, kid?" asked Sirius.

"Not as hard as I thought they might be. Tomorrow I have Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology and CoMC. Day after I have Potions then DADA," Harry said as he sat down to eat, "I asked what I was going to be doing this term, and I was told I'd either have a job or would take some other classes," he filled his plate up and stopped talking as he began to eat.

"Did you even stop to eat?" Lily asked.

James laughed as Harry shook his head, "Well, that explains why you're eating so much."

Remus sat beside Harry and piling food onto his plate, "Well, he has the right idea."

The other three sat down and began eating as well. Soon after they started, the teachers joined them. Everybody chatted idly with each other, everybody excluding Harry, who suddenly felt very uncomfortable around so many teachers. He hurried through his meal, then left quietly, thinking no one had noticed. He walked to the lake and sat down, allowing himself to get lost in his memories.

Remus had been speaking to Sirius, he had noticed when Harry had left. He excused himself and followed Harry. He stood back and watched him sit by the lake, seemingly staring into the lake. He smiled grimly, he knew Harry was remembering. Since Harry had been younger, Remus had, had a connection with him. He always knew what was wrong with Harry, and when he was in trouble. Though he'd never told anyone, there had been a few times when he'd thought he'd pass out from the danger Harry had put himself in. It took him a few years, but he'd figured out that the wolf within had marked Harry as his cub, simply because he was born into his 'pack'. He walked over to Harry and stood beside him. Very quietly he spoke, "You alright, cub?"

Harry jumped a little and looked up at Remus, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why'd you leave?" asked Remus, curiously.

Harry shifted a little, "It was uncomfortable. I'm the youngest here, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. I wasn't even included in any of the conversations, so I thought no one would notice if I went outside for a bit."

Remus sat beside Harry, "Sorry about that, but I can tell you the teachers are probably just as uncomfortable as you are. They rarely deal with students outside a professional level. You're right though, we didn't really try and make an effort to involve you did we?"

Harry shrugged, "It's fine. I suppose when everyone else is around we just don't notice."

Remus smiled, "Well, we should head back you know. Before your parents or Sirius thinks someone has kidnapped us."

With that Remus got up and pulled Harry to his feet. Together they walked back into the school.

_Inside the school, a few minutes after Remus had left_

Lily glanced to where her son was supposed to be, with a question for him, and froze. She glanced around and noticed Remus wasn't there either. She poked James, "Where's Harry and Remus?"

James glanced around and frowned, "I don't know," he reached over and pokes Sirius, "Where's Moony and Harry?"

Sirius shrugged, "Remus left a few minutes ago. I think Harry left before then, maybe he went to check on Harry?"

James nodded, then glanced at the door before speaking again, "We need to talk to him. He's keeping his feelings locked up, and I have this feeling he's hiding something."

"Like what?" asked Lily.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling," James answered with a frown.

Sirius nodded, "You try and talk to him, James. Onto other things, has anyone figured out what to do about the Weasley kid?"

Lily shook her head, "We have two months. We'll have it figured out by then."

James smiled grimly, "Let's hope it's a bloody good plan then."

Remus and Harry entered the hall then. They walked over to the table, and Harry hugged both his parents. As he hugged Sirius he said, "I have to head off to bed. Unlike you all, I have exams tomorrow. G'Night."

After receiving his replies, Harry headed of to his room. He sighed as he entered his room. He opened his trunk and pulled out a dagger. He sat down on his bed, pulled up his sleeve and removed the concealment charms on his arm. He winced at the scars and cuts there. He didn't like how his arm looked, but for now it was his only release. He placed the dagger on his arm and dragged it across. He repeated this a few times before cleaning up and putting the dagger away.

He knew he needed to talk to someone soon. The nightmares were getting unbearable, and the memories were plaguing his days. There were small things that triggered flash backs. He sighed and placed his concealment charms back on his arm. He changed into his night clothes and climbed into bed, where he lay awake for hours before finally falling asleep.

_The next day_

Harry followed Professor McGonagall and his godfather to the transfiguration classroom. When he stepped in, the door closed behind him. Professor McGonagall placed a silencing charm on Sirius and spoke to Harry, "You will be doing some human transfiguration. You will be changing your godfather into a cat, then a mouse, then back again. Any questions?"

Harry shook his head and took out his wand and grinned at his godfather, who suddenly looked incredibly nervous. With a wave of his wand and a few muttered words, his godfather was no longer standing there. There was a small orange cat. The cat looked at itself in disgust and looked back at it's godson. Harry grinned and waved his wand again. No longer was there a cat, but a small brown mouse. It stood up on it's hind legs, crossed it's front paws and tapped his foot. Harry, while snickering, changed his godfather back into his normal self.

"Very good, Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall, "Professor Flitwick is waiting for you."

Harry nodded and looked at his annoyed godfather, "Why are you annoyed, Siri?"

"You were trying to make me cute, weren't you?" asked Sirius.

"Hmm…" Harry ginned and waved his wand. He ran off towards his next exam, leaving a little black poodle standing in the middle of the hallway.

Harry spent the remainder of the morning charming trunks to attack anyone who tried to break into them. He got a wonderful idea for this, but had to wait till later to use it. He entered the Great Hall and laughed at the sight before him. Sirius, who was still a poodle, was being cooed at by all the women in the room, while the men looked like they were about to pass out from laughing to hard. Sirius saw him and ran over to him. Harry was about to change him back when Sirius began yipping. Harry started laughing and couldn't reverse the spell.

A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall changed Sirius back, and complimented Harry. Sirius glared at his godson and proclaimed, quite loudly, that he'd get his revenge. Harry stopped laughing then and stared at Sirius.

Harry grinned, "I think my godfather wants a prank war."

Sirius blinked, then grinned. He turned to his fellow Marauder's and smirked, "I believe we should be challenging Mr. Storm here to a war."

"Mr. Storm?" asked James.

"He needs a nickname," shrugged Sirius.

"Wait, wait, three against one? How is that fair?!" cried out Harry.

The Marauder's shrugged and smirked, before leaning close and whispering to each other. Harry simply smirked at their backs. He glanced over to his mother and grinned, "This is going to be fun."

After lunch, Harry headed to the greenhouses, where he re-planted and tended to some of the more poisonous plants there. He almost ended up in the hospital when one attacked him.

Afterwards, he headed to Hagrid's hut, where he had to feed Threstrals and get some fur from the Fire Wolves. It was a difficult task, since he head to try and keep them calm so they wouldn't burst into flames and harm him.

By the end of the day Harry was exhausted. He skipped dinner and went to bed. As he fell asleep he felt a tingling run over him.

_Last Day Of Exams_

Harry woke up, and knew something was different. He sighed, stretched and went to the bathroom. After showering and dressing, Harry stood in front of the mirror snickering. He was dressed in Slytherin colors. His robes, which had been red and gold, were green and silver. His hair was silver with green streaks through it, and he had a tattoo of a snake around his neck. Shaking his head he headed down to the common room. James, Sirius and Remus started laughing and Lily giggled.

"Mom, could you fix my hair a bit?" Harry grinned mischievously, "The green's too light."

Everyone stopped laughing and stared at Harry, who was still grinning. Lily nodded and changed the green to a darker color. Harry nodded and headed off for breakfast.

Snape stared at him when he sat down, "Trying to be Slytherin now, Harry?"

"Nope. The Marauder's pranked me. Mind you, I was almost sorted into Slytherin," said Harry. He cracked up laughing at the stricken look on his potion master's face.

After breakfast, Harry headed to the dungeons where he would make Veritaserum. It would take all morning, and all his concentration, because next to the Wolfbane potion, it was the most difficult potion to make. He carefully chopped and ground the ingredients. He stirred them in at the right times and hoped he was doing it right. He always had problems with the truth serum, though he could never figure out why.

Half an hour before lunch he'd finished. He frowned a little. The potion was supposed to be clear, but his was a milky white. He glanced at the instructions and gaped. He'd forgotten the phoenix tears. Quickly he stirred in the last ingredient and smiled. It was clear and seemed to be right.

He glanced up at Snape and smiled, "I'm finished Professor."

Snape nodded and motioned for him to bottle it and put it on his desk. After Harry did this, he spoke, "I've finished the potion. Tomorrow, Lupin, will take the Wolfbane potion, then we will go to the Shrieking Shack and administer the cure. If my research is correct, which it is, there should be no side affects."

Harry grinned happily, "That's great. We'll surprise him, but you have to go down before then and spell the door to lock as soon as he closes it. We'll never get it to him if he heads to the forest with dad and Sirius."

Snape nodded, "I'll do that now. Go eat lunch, afterwards you have your final exam. Good luck."

Harry waved and headed to the Great Hall. He sat down and began eating. He only glanced up as his parents came in. During his potions exam, the prank had worn off, so Harry was back to normal. He sighed as the teachers ignored him again. As he was getting up to leave, Remus stood up as well. He smiled at Harry, "We're going to go do your final exam now. It should be interesting."

With a nod, Remus and Harry walked off. James watched them and sighed. Sirius looked up when James sighed and frowned a little, "What's up, Prongs?"

"Nothing, Padfoot. I just wish I was spending more time with Harry. He just seems so busy," James said with a frown.

Sirius nodded at James, "Go see him after his exam. You can talk with him then."

Lily looked up, "I get to talk with him after dinner tonight, got it?"

Both men nodded and went back to their meals.

Harry and Remus entered the defense classroom, to see Ryle and Dumbledore waiting for them. Harry arched an eyebrow and Ryle chuckled, "Remus is going to test you on dark creatures, I will test you with your swords and Dumbledore will have a magical duel with you."

Harry turned to Remus, who'd pulled out a trunk. The trunk shook and bounced. He paled, knowing hat was in the trunk. A boggart. Even though he'd faced one in third year, he knew his fear had changed, and wondered if it was possible to find anything funny about it. He glanced at Ryle who looked just as nervous as Harry felt.

He took a deep breath, readied his wand and nodded to Remus. Remus magically unlocked the trunk and a bunch of dead bodies fell out. Remus and Dumbledore paled, while Harry started shaking. The bodies were his friends and family. He took a breath and cast the spell, "R-Riddikulus," with a crack it changed. The bodies on the ground suddenly came to life and were walking around amongst each other. Remus waved his wand and sent the boggart back to the trunk. Harry stumbled back and fell into a seat. He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. He looked up, avoiding Remus's eyes, and asked Ryle, "Swords?"

Ryle nodded and pulled his sword out, "It will be first blood, Harry. Hopefully neither of us will end up in the hospital wing," he paused and grinned, "again."

Harry grinned and stood. He pulled both his swords out and stepped into a fighting stance. Dumbledore gave the signal to begin. Remus and Dumbledore stared in awe as they began their duel. At the door Lily, James and Sirius gaped. They had never seen something like this. It was beautiful, frightening, entrancing and deadly all at once.

Ryle immediately stepped back from Harry's blades, and swung his dagger at Harry's abdomen. Harry side stepped it and knocked the dagger flying. He twisted away from Ryle's sword, then had to flip backwards to avoid getting injured. Harry grinned at Ryle and brought his right hand sword across in an arch. Ryle jumped back, then to the side as Harry thrust his left hand sword forward. They danced around each other, licking the air with their swords, attempting to out do each other. After half an hour, Harry saw his chance. He lunged forward, causing Ryle to stumble back and swung his sword quickly, cutting into Ryle's arm. Harry stepped back and put his swords away. He bowed to Ryle, who bowed back.

Ryle grinned proudly at Harry, "Not bad. Last time it lasted almost 2 hours."

Harry snickered, "Looks like you're going to the hospital wing though."

Ryle frowned and looked at his arm. He sighed and glared at Harry. With a glance at the door he smirked, "Look, we had an audience."

Harry spun and stared. James, Lily and Sirius were still standing there, gaping. He glanced at Remus and Dumbledore and started to laugh. He shook his head, "Dumbledore, I believe I have another duel."

Dumbledore looked at Harry, and seemed to pale. Harry's parents and Sirius entered the room and sat with Remus, not wanting to miss this. Dumbledore stood up and stood before Harry, Harry smirked, "Should I do this Wandlessly, or not?"

"Uhm. Wandlessly," sad Dumbledore.

Harry nodded and bowed to Dumbledore. Then they began. Harry immediately put up a shield, blocking most of Dumbledore's attack. He had to roll away from the ones that got through his shield. Harry waved his hand and sent a series of stunners at Dumbledore, who blocked them all. Dumbledore then cast and invisibility spell on himself and began moving around. With a quick wave of his hand, Harry changed his eyesight to look for body heat. When he found Dumbledore, he removed the invisibility spell and stunned him. Harry changed his eyesight back and walked over to Dumbledore. He waved his hand and revived him, "I win."

Dumbledore blinked and grinned proudly at Harry, "I haven't been beaten that easily since I was in school!"

Harry nodded and was about to say something when his father stepped up and put an arm around Harry's shoulder, "Is he finished?" the headmaster nodded and James grinned, "Excellent! Harry and I are going for a walk."

With that, James seared Harry out of the classroom and towards the lake. When they got there, James waved his wand and conjured a blanket to sit on. He sat down and motioned for Harry to do the same. After his son sat down, he began, "I saw your arm. Before the trial. You'd been rubbing it, and I guess you forgot to put the concealment charms on."

_-Begin Flashback-_

_ James stood there with Lily and chatted with Sirius. He glanced at Harry, and had to hide his gasp. Harry was rubbing his arm, with his sleeve rolled up. It was covered in small cuts, in every direction possible. He watched as Harry glanced at his arm, paled, and placed concealment charms on it. He looked away when his son looked to make sure no one had seen._

_-End Flashback-_

James looked at Harry sadly, "I told your mother and Sirius yesterday you were hiding something. They don't know what I've seen. I haven't told them."

Harry was trembling. He could hear that his father was upset, and had no idea what to do. He'd seen his parents worried and happy, but not upset. At least, not at him. He looked at his father, and flinched, "I-I'm s-s-sorry."

James looked horrified, "Harry! Calm down," he reached out, ignoring Harry's flinch, and pull him close, "I just want to talk about it with you. I don't want you to keep hurting yourself, I want…no need…to help you. Please, Please talk to me."

Harry shook his head and tried to pull away. James would have none of it and tightened his grip. Harry struggled and began to cry, finally he gave in, "I-I just need to escape. I k-k-keep r-r-remembering, and it h-h-urts. I c-can't-t st-t-top it. W-When I c-c-ut, it's l-like, it's a-all b-bet-t-ter," he sobbed into his father's shoulder.

James had tears in his eyes and mentally cursed everything that had left his son in this position. Harry didn't deserve to be afraid, or depressed. He should be carefree, worrying about girls and arguing about Quidditch with his friends. Instead, he was haunted by memories of abusive guardians, wanted by a madman and the world placed all it's hopes on his shoulders. James rubbed his son's back and smiled sadly down at Harry, "I want you to talk to me once in awhile, ok? Talk to Sirius, Remus or your mother. Even your teachers will take time to listen to you. Please. We can't help you if we don't know what's going on, ok?"

There was a no response for a few minutes, then Harry looked up at James. James was surprised to see confusion in his son's eyes, "You're n-not mad?"

James closed his eyes and fought of the anger he felt to the injustice that had been served to his son. He held Harry close, "No, Harry. At least not at you. It's not your fault you've never had people to trust," suddenly James frowned, "Why did you never talk about this with Hermione or Ron?"

Harry hung his head and spoke quietly, "I didn't think they'd be my friends afterwards. And I think I blamed them a little. I always had to go back. I don't know. It's confusing."

"I think I understand," James kissed his son's forehead, "Talk to us, ok? We worry about you."

Harry smiled a little, "Yeah, I know. You're a little over-protective at times."

James laughed softly, "Hungry?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "I'm going to eat in the kitchens."

"Why?" asked James.

"It's uncomfortable. Even though Moony said he'd try and talk to me during the meals, I feel like I'm making everyone uncomfortable or something," said Harry with a small blush.

James nodded, "Well, I'll talk with you, and your mother wants to talk to you afterwards, so it'd be better if you ate in the hall. After tomorrow we're going home. We have to stay here for Remus's transformation. So, no worries."

Harry sighed and nodded. Both men stood and headed back to the castle. Harry waved his hand and banished the blanket to his rooms. When they got to the Great Hall everyone was there already. They sat down and began to eat. After a few minutes Harry got uncomfortable again. Suddenly, Sirius turned to Harry, "Could you show me how to use a sword like that"

"Erm…I can't use one sword. It throws me off balance. Maybe Ryle can though," he replied.

James grinned, "You did a great job in that duel though."

Lily stood up and asked Harry if he was finished. When he nodded she asked him if he'd come with her.

They went and sat in their rooms. Lily looked at Harry, "You haven't talked to use lately. I know James talked to you about something that upset you, because I saw the tear stains," she raised her hand, stopping any interruptions from Harry, "I'm not going to ask, that's between you and him, though I wish you'd talk to me. Harry, I just want you to know, that you can talk to me about anything. I feel horrible that you had to live with my sister and her horrible family, but I cannot change that, no matter how I wish I could," she leaned over and kissed her son on the cheek and gave him a huge hug, "I love you, Harry. You're my baby boy."

Harry blushed and grinned at his mother, "Thanks, Mom. That means a lot," he grinned suddenly, "Watch the door for me, please."

Lily nodded, and watched as Harry disappeared into her room, and return 5 minutes later. He repeated this for Remus and Sirius's room as well. He grinned at his mother, "Night Mom!" and quickly left to his rooms.

Half an hour later, the other three men entered the rooms, and smiled at Lily. She sat there and watched them go to their rooms, wondering what Harry did. Sirius cried out suddenly, and everyone headed to his room. They stared in shock at him.

He was now green, from head to toe. His robes had become a leather dress and his trunk was chasing him around the room. It took a few seconds for the scene before them to sink in before they cracked up laughing. Sirius glared at them all. It lasted about 5 minutes before everything went back to normal. A note popped up on Sirius's bed. He picked it up and laughed. He handed the note to Lily who read it aloud, "One down, two to go. Why did I know you would be the first I'd get?"

Remus shook his head and left for his room, where he was attacked. He took off around the room while his books chased him, leaving the other three laughing. When the books stopped, they all marched back into his room and went back to where they were supposed to be. Remus glanced at the other's and went back to his room. He glanced around it and decided it was safe to enter. He walked over and unlocked his trunk, as soon as it was open he was attacked by parchment. It stopped after a minute and went back to it's spot. He found his note, proclaiming that James was the last to get it. Remus grinned, changed and met Sirius and Lily outside James's room.

They watched as he opened his trunk, got changed then brushed his teeth. He was extremely nervous and kept glancing over his shoulder expecting something to attack him. After he finished readying for bed he decided he was safe. He opened his mouth to say good-night to the others, when bubbles came out. He closed his mouth and blinked. He tried to talk again, but only got more bubbles. He went back into the bathroom and found a note. He handed it to Lily, who read it before giggling, "Mom said you snored, so I figured I'd remedy that."

Everyone laughed. The Marauder's decided it would be more interesting to have Harry on their side, instead of trying to win a prank war against him. Everyone headed off to bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**

* * *

Note:** I didn't finish this like I'd want to, but I was really getting lost. Oh well.


	13. Cure, Results, And A Surprise

**Title: **Harry Potter And The Return Of The Marauders  
**Pairings:** JP/LE  
**Rating: **R  
**Parts:** 13/?  
**Warnings:** Post-OOTP, has spoilers. Do not read if you haven't read the 5th book! Also has Child Abuse and Rape  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all the original Harry Potter characters and settings. Everything not owned by her is mine.  
**Summary:** AU – Harry's Parents come back with Sirius. A few surprises, with new powers, new romances and new problems.  
**Key:** "…" – Talking  
'…' – Thinking  
… Parseltongue  
**…** Phoenix

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well. Only a few more chapters left.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Cure, Results, And A Surprise

_The Shrieking Shack_

Three men sat around an old dusty room. Even though only one was a werewolf, the other two were there for moral support. One of the men, with messy black hair and glasses, was arguing with the other dark haired man. The third man was simply watching in amusement.

"I **can't** unlock the door, Paddy! I **don't** know the counter curse for it! If I did, I'd unlock it!" exclaimed James.

"Well, bloody hell, why would they want to keep us here anyway?! It's _boring_. Remus! Do something. Pleeeaaase!" begged Sirius.

"Actually, I don't think I will. I think I know why it's locked. But-" Remus was cut off as the full moon rose. With a pop, his two friends became a stag and a grim-like dog.

Even though the Wolfbane potion dulled the pain a bit, it still hurt like mad. Remus let out a blood curling scream, that soon changed to a howl. He suffered his bones breaking, rearranging and growing. His face became longer, his ears moved to the top of his head, a tail sprouted from his spine and his body slowly became covered in silver like fur. When his transformation finished, the wolf lay there panting, waiting for the energy to get up. He slowly became aware of a cold nose gently nudging him. He lifted his head and gave the dog a wolf grin.

As he pulled to his feet, the door opened and two figures walked into the room. Moony blinked at them. James and Sirius had transformed back and were about to start a yelling match.

"Shut up," Harry snapped, leaving everyone staring at him in shock. He held his hand out to the potions master, and was handed what he was silently asking for. He knelt before the werewolf and smiled at him. He placed the bowl in front of the wolf, and carefully poured the potion into it. Just as the last half of the potion was poured in, Harry pulled out a fine powder and gently sprinkled it into the potion. He stepped back and watched. After a few seconds it bubbled slightly and he nodded, "Drink that, Moony."

Moony looked at Harry a little apprehensively before stepping forward and slowly lapping up the potion. He whimpered when he accidentally licked the bowl. When he was finished he sat back and stared at Harry. Harry was silently staring at his watch, waiting. He grinned when Moony hiccupped, then became Remus.

"Congratulations, Moony. You're no longer a werewolf, but an animagi!" grinned Harry.

Remus stared in shock at Harry for a moment before turning back to the bowl before him. Everyone watched silently as he reached out and stroked it with a finger. He slowly picked up the bowl and just stared. He couldn't believe this was happening. Since the day he'd been bitten, he'd wished, prayed and hoped for a cure. Now, there was one, and he was cured. He'd no longer have to deal with the painful transformation, or the week of sickness the full moon caused him.

Remus slowly stood up and stumbled over to Harry, pulling him into a hug. He whispered quietly, trying to hold back tears, "Thank you."

Harry nodded and pulled back. Then looked at James and Sirius before snickering, "Well. I don't think I've ever seen you look any stupider, mind you. One day I'm going to eat my words."

"Mr. Potter. We have to document this and discuss what else we are going to do with this potion," Snape spoke. He turned to Remus and nodded, "If there are any side affects, let us know as soon as possible."

With that, Harry and Snape left again. Remus turned to his friends and grinned happily. Sirius took a step forward and pulled his friend into a hug. He clung to his friend and muttered softly, "No more painful transformation. No more sickness. No more secrets."

James smirked, "You know, now we have to teach him how to become that wolf."

Sirius nodded, "Well, the simplest way is to picture a wolf in your head, and try to picture yourself transforming into it. It shouldn't hurt, but it may be a little awkward the first few times. Don't worry if you can't keep your human mind, it should happen the first time. It'll take a few minutes to get your mind in control, but when you do, try and change back. It's the same way as become the wolf, you just picture yourself instead."

Remus looked nervous, but nodded anyway. All his previous transformations had been horribly painful, so it was only natural he'd be apprehensive about transforming on his own will. He took a deep breath and pictured a wolf in his mind. It had no details, no color, nothing special. Slowly the wolf in his mind started change. It was silver, with amber eyes and seemed to grow a bit. Concentrating on the image, he pictured himself slowly becoming the wolf. It took a few seconds before he felt it. The itch of the fur, and the gentle shifting of his bones. He back curved forcing him to all fours. His legs shortened and his arms lengthened. A tail delicately sprouted from his backside, and his face lengthened. He was amazed that this didn't hurt, but figured it was because he wanted to change, and his body wasn't fighting it. When he became the wolf before, his body had been fighting it, he knew it. This was actually nice. After he transformed he lost control of the wolf. He lunged at the door, trying to escape, only to be blocked by a big black dog. He growled at it, trying to make it move out of the way. When it didn't, he lunged at it. After about fifteen minutes, he regained control of his mind, and blinked. He nudged his friend and whined an apology. The dog changed back to Sirius and smiled, "Change back, Moony."

This time, the transformation was a bit faster. He smiled at his friends afterwards. He sat down and just smiled. After awhile, he spoke, "It's amazing. I can't believe I'm cured, and to top it off, I can still become Moony. It doesn't hurt or anything," Remus looked like someone had handed him the world. His face was glowing with happiness, and his eyes seemed to shine like the moon.

James and Sirius sat on either side of Remus and grinned. They knew sooner or later they'd have to head back inside, but for now, they just wanted to stay with their friend.

Remus looked at them, "How am I ever going to thank them for this?! I can't pay for it, and I don't have anything to offer and-"

"You're family," smiled James, "Harry would've done the same for us if it was the case. He loves you, you're his uncle, so to speak. I'm sure that's his gift to you for helping him through some of his rough times."

Sirius nodded, "He's right. I'd do the same. Now, we were supposed to look for side effects."

"I don't think there are any, but I think I still have the wolves senses," spoke Remus. He stood up and calmly lifted the bed and moved it. He sniffed and wrinkled his nose, "Yep, still got them."

They other two rose and dusted themselves off. Sirius nodded, "Let's let them know. It took you about half an hour to transform anyway. I'm also hungry, so let's go!"

They all headed out of the shack to towards the castle, as they went James grinned, "You do now, that now we can go romping through the forest anytime we want, right?"

Two identical grins met him, and they all continued on their journey, debating whether or not to invite Harry with them.

_The Dungeons, while Remus's transforms_

"What are you going to do though? Most werewolves don't have the money to pay for the potion, and a lot of werewolves are hermits now, simply because they are outcasts," Harry spoke.

"I'm not sure. We can't just give it away, some of the ingredients are too expensive to do that. And-" began Snape.

"We don't have to worry about money, Snape. I have the founder's vaults, remember? And don't forget that my parents and Sirius would help out if needed. So I guess that was a dumb question. Are we going to involve the Ministry though? They may mess it all up," Harry frowned, "But we'd need to put this in the papers so other's could see it."

Snape nodded and sat as his desk. He drummed his fingers softly on his research papers, a pensive look on his face. He looked at Harry to see him frowning in thought. He thought for a moment more and nodded, "We can involve the Ministry, but we'll make it clear that **we** are in charge of the project. I refuse to have some dunderhead ruin the potion and kill someone," he sneered.

Harry laughed softly, "So we contact the Ministry, let them know, and then what? The students come back soon, we can't exactly use the school to administer the cure."

Snape looked at him, "Well, what else to you expect us to do? It's not like we have another building we could use."

"Hmm…" Harry looked at the door as the Marauder's walked in. Remus told them briefly that so far, nothing bad had happened. He told them about still having his wolf senses and his first transformation. Snape wrote down all the information he was given, while Harry stared at his father. Finally he spoke, "Dad, do we have any other houses that aren't being used? We need one. It needs to have lots of rooms, potions labs and a ballroom of the sorts, so we can explain things to people."

James stared at his son for a moment, "Yes, we do. It's not far from here either. Why?"

"The cure," was all Harry would say.

Snape looked at Harry calmly, "We need to get the brewers as soon as possible, it takes a month to brew the cure, and it will take days to brew enough of the Wolfbane Potion to ensure no one tears apart the furniture. Now, after they're cured, what happens?"

Harry leaned back and contemplated the question, "I'm not sure. I suppose giving them 200 galleons would help them out. They could find a small place to live and possibly get jobs. But how would the world react to ex-werewolves?"

"They'd either accept them, or continue hating them," stated Snape.

"We need to get that article out, soon. I'll drop by tomorrow, and we can write out what we're sending the Minister. We need to write out a contract as well, we don't need him trying to steal our work," Harry said, "We **will not** send them ingredients or recipes. I don't care what Fudge says, I don't trust him. If he wants proof, we'll let him hang out with Moony during the full moon."

The Maraurders were staring at the two in a cross of awe and horror. Awe, because they were getting along. They were working on making things easier for some of the minority of the wizarding world and seemed to enjoy planning how they were going to push the ministry to do what they wanted. Horror, because they were threatening to use one of their numbers to prove what they've done, instead of simply giving the minister what he might want.

James looked proudly at his son, who had become quite the leader. He could see that his son was going to be able to make a difference where it was needed. Sirius smirked at his godson, simply proud of him for being who he was. Remus just smiled. He knew there would be a lot of people who would appreciate what the boy-who-lived and potion master of Hogwarts were doing.

Sirius leaned over and placed his hand on his godson's arm, "We need to get to bed, Kiddo. We go back to Godric's Hollow tomorrow."

Harry stood up and shook the potion masters hand, and smiled gratefully as Snape offered to write to the ministry without his help. He pried a promise from the Slytherin, insuring that he'd get word on whatever Fudge says or does. James gave Snape the address to the house he had told his son about, then the four Gryffindors left Snape's office and headed off to bed.

_Godric's Hollow – A few day's later_

The day after the full moon had been an interesting one, to say the least. Fudge had completely blown his top when they refused to do as he said. He had even threatened to arrest them for it, which hadn't gone over well with anyone. After a day of arguing back and forth with owl's, they finally got Fudge to agree to their terms. Now, at the old Potter Mansion, over 200 witches and wizards were brewing potions for the werewolves that were sure to come.

The Daily Prophet had made a big deal out of this discovery, and they'd gotten a lot of good feed-back from it. The Quibbler had even posted an article about the cure. In both article's, it had been asked that the werewolves send owl's, letting them know if they were coming. Simply so they could insure that there was enough potion. Overnight they had received over 300 notices, and more were pouring in by the day. Harry had ended up hiring more witches and wizards to simply sort through the mail.

Harry remembered seeing Potter Mansion like it was yesterday. The mansion was more like a small castle, an impressive small castle. It was magically built, with over 4000 rooms, kitchens, and a massive ballroom. The dungeons had been magically modified, and were simply potions labs. After the tour he'd been awed. The Mansion, well castle, rocked.

Harry sighed, knowing he'd have to get out of bed. Today he was getting the results of his NEWTs. He really, really hoped he'd done well. He'd talked to his parents about becoming an auror, and had shocked them by refusing to train as one.

_-Begin Flashback-_

_"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you?" asked Harry, somewhat nervously._

_He parents glanced at each other then nodded at Harry. They all stood up, and silently made their way to the study. Harry nervously paced before his parents, who had taken a seat as soon as they'd entered the room._

_Harry looked at his parents, "I've been thinking. With all this fighting with Voldemort and his death eaters, I don't want to be an auror anymore. I think…" he faltered for a second and glanced at his parents. They smiled and nodded, encouraging him to go on. Harry sat down and took a breath, "I think I want to be a teacher."_

_James looked mildly shocked, though when he thought about it, he shouldn't have been. His sons entire life had been consistent with him either fighting for his life, or his friends. He had dealt with a lot of dark wizards. What shocked him, was that his son wanted to teach._

_Lily grinned happily. She didn't want her baby to go into such a dangerous business. This fighting with Voldemort was more then enough for her to deal with. She looked at her son and asked, "You think?"_

_"Well, I'm not sure. See, I think I could do it, but I'm not sure. I could possibly end up like Snape, and wish to curse all the students whenever they make a mistake, or I'd really enjoy it. I'm really not sure," sighed Harry._

_James smiled, "I'm sure you won't become anything like Snape. Talk to Professor Dumbledore, after you get your results, and see what he says."_

_Harry grinned, "They should be here tomorrow!"_

_Lily nodded, "Yes, they should be. And you should be getting some rest, young man."_

_Harry smirked and headed off to his room._

_-End Flashback-_

Harry stumbled down the stairs, and glared at the amused looks he was getting from his family. He sat down in his seat and glanced down at his plate. On it was an envelope with the Hogwarts seal. He quickly ripped it open and read it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

HEADMASTER ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (ORDER OF MERLIN, FIRST CLASS, GRAND SORC.,CHF. WARLOCK, SUPREME MUGWUMP, INTERNATIONAL CONFED OF WIZARDS

Dear Mr. Potter,

The following are the results of your NEWT examination. Please read through them and contact your head of house for any additional information you may need.

During your fifth year, you were interviewed, and asked about becoming an auror, if you have changed your mind since then, and no longer wish to follow this career path, please contact your headmaster and head of house to change your preferences.

Sincerely, Professor McGonagall

NEWT RESULTS

Key-

Outstanding: 2 NEWTs

Exceeding Expectations: 1 NEWTs

Acceptable: 1 NEWT

Poor: No NEWTs

Dreadful: No NEWTs

Troll: No NEWTs

Transfiguration-

Theory: Exceeding Expectations  
Practical: Outstanding

Total: 3 NEWTs

Charms-

Theory: Exceeding Expectations  
Practical: Exceeding Expectations  
Total: 2 NEWTs

Care Of Magical Creatures-

Theory: Outstanding  
Practical: Outstanding

Total: 4 NEWTs

Herbology-

Theory: Acceptable  
Practical: Exceeding Expectations

Total: 2 NEWTs

Potions-

Theory: Outstanding  
Practical: Outstanding

Total: 4 NEWTs

Defense Against The Dark Arts-

Theory: Outstanding  
Practical: Outstanding

Total: 4 NEWTs

Dueling-  
Practical: Outstanding

Total: 2 NEWTs

Overall Total: 17 NEWTs

Congratulations.

Harry stared at the parchment for a few moments before slowly looking up at the waiting faces of his family. Without changing his expression, he handed his results to his father. Everyone crowed around behind James to read over his shoulder. Harry grinned happily as Sirius let out a whoop of joy. Suddenly he found himself being pulled out of his chair into a bone crushing hug. He hugged his godfather back, before Remus took his place, then he hugged his parents.

"Seventeen NEWTs!" cried out James, proudly.

"I need to contact Dumbledore though! So, let me eat!" called out Harry.

He was trying not to laugh as the Marauders started dancing around. Lily smiled and gave her son some bacon and eggs. Harry ate quickly, then left to see the headmaster.

_Hogwarts, Headmasters Office_

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, to arguing voices. He was amused as he realized that Snape was refusing to teach the younger years.

"I refuse, Headmaster! They are all dunderheads! I have no patients for them!" snarled Snape.

"I could teach them," said Harry, calmly.

Both men spun and stared at Harry. He grinned and moved across the room to sit down in one of the overstuffed chairs stationed before the headmasters desk.

"What do you mean, Harry? I thought you wanted to be an auror," questioned Dumbledore.

"I have enough dealings with dark wizards. Voldemort and his death eaters are more then enough for me. I think I want to teach though, but I'm not sure. I really enjoyed teaching the DA last year, so…" said Harry, trailing off.

Snape nodded, "He could teach them, Headmaster. He has the marks for it. I will give him the syllabus for the first three years."

Dumbledore looked at both men before him and contemplated this situation. He knew Snape never wanted to teach defense, contrary to popular belief. He nodded slowly, "Alright. Harry, since you are here, would you be willing to take these to your parents, Sirius and Remus please?" he handed four envelopes to Harry.

Harry grinned and nodded, "Thank you, Headmaster."

Snape turned to Harry, "Expect my owl in a few days."

With that Harry went back home.

_Godric's Hollow_

After Harry left, the adults turned and looked at each other. They were still shocked over his marks. They were also proud.

"We should throw a party!" exclaimed Sirius.

"No, we should just have a night with the family," said Lily.

Remus nodded, "He'd probably enjoy that."

They discussed what they were going to do for awhile, when Harry came back. He smirked at them, "I'm teaching Potions to the First through Third years. And these are from Dumbledore," he handed them the envelopes.

They all opened them and read. James blinked and looked at Sirius, only to find Sirius staring back. Remus and Lily were frowning a little. Harry simply waited for someone to speak.

"Sirius and I are going to be teaching Dueling," said James, blinking with shock.

Sirius grinned, "Well, we were the best duelists for a time."

Lily smiled at them then turned to Harry, "Remus and I are going to be teaching defense."

Remus nodded, "Looks like it."

Harry grinned happily at his family. They told him of the plans they made and Harry agreed to them. They spent the rest of the day laying around the house, watching T.V or discussing random topics.

It was after dinner when Lily decided to drop the bomb. She put away the dishes and asked the men to stay seated. She took a breath and looked at them all, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Note: **mw ahaha! Cliffhanger! Thank you for all the reviews! I will update as soon as possible! 


	14. Fight, Flight and Fright

**Title: **Harry Potter And The Return Of The Marauders  
**Pairings:** JP/LE  
**Rating: **R  
**Parts:** 14/?  
**Warnings:** Post-OOTP, has spoilers. Do not read if you haven't read the 5th book! Also has Child Abuse and Rape  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all the original Harry Potter characters and settings. Everything not owned by her is mine.  
**Summary:** AU – Harry's Parents come back with Sirius. A few surprises, with new powers, new romances and new problems.  
**Key:** "…" – Talking  
'…' – Thinking  
… Parseltongue  
**…** Phoenix

* * *

**Authors Note:** probably won't be as long as my previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – Fight, Flight and Fright**  
  
_Godric's Hollow_

Harry stared at his mother in shock, not quite understanding what she'd just said. The other three men got up to congratulate her, and James looked like he'd just won a million galleons. Harry just watched them, and wondered. Would he be forgotten when the child was born, did he want a younger brother or sister? He watched as if in a daze as Moony and Padfoot left he kitchen with Lily, discussing the pregnancy with her. They asked questions like, when the child had been conceived, if it was healthy, if she knew what it's gender was yet. He looked up at his fathers smiling face and returned the smile with a blank stare.

James watched Harry quietly for a moment, slowly loosing his smile, "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry shook his head a little and began speaking what was on his mind, not looking at his father, "I'm not sure. Am I going to be forgotten? I don't know if I want a sibling, I'm still getting used to having you and mom around. I think I don't want a little brother or sister, dad. I-" he glanced up at his father and froze.

His father had been listening to him, trying to hold back the anger. He couldn't believe Harry thought these things. Of all the dumb things his son had ever done, this seemed to top them all. He growled as his son stopped talking and began, "I thought we covered the getting rid of you subject? We're not going to let that happen, But you seem contempt to continue thinking we're going to treat you like the Dursley's did. We're NOT THE DAMN DURSLEY'S!" With that, he slapped Harry.

Harry hit the ground, and stared up at his father in horror. James looked back and slowly began to control himself, as soon as he did he wanted to kick himself. He'd just hit his son, who had never had good experiences with guardians before. He tried to talk to his son, but Harry jumped to his feet and fled the kitchen. James sank to his knees and wondered what had come over him.

Lily had heard the yelling and had started heading to the kitchen, with the other two Marauders trailing behind her. She was bewildered when Harry went tearing by her up, and up the stairs. She hurried to the kitchen and stopped. Her husband was on his knees, looking guilty and horrified all at once, "James? James! What happened?!"

James looked up, "I-I hit him. And yelled at him. Simply because he was afraid. I didn't even comfort him. Merlin," he breathed, "What have I done?!"

Sirius looked ready to kill, "You HIT your son?"

James nodded and Sirius spun around and ran up the stairs to Harry's room. When he got there he discovered that Harry had placed silencing and locking charms all over his door. With a growl he bellowed for Remus, and as soon as the former-werewolf was there, they began removing the spells.

Inside the room, Harry was dragging his dagger across his wrist. 'How could I have trusted him? I can't even speak my mind without getting hit now.' He looked at his mangled arm and growled. He stood up and packed all his belongings. He sent Hedwig, Isis and Talia off to Hogwarts to wait for him. He shrunk his trunk down and created a pendant for it to be placed it, and wore it around his neck. With a wave his hand he restored the room to what it had been before he'd changed it. Looking at the baby clothing, toys and bedding, he decided since he was leaving, he'd just leave things the way they were. He picked up his broom, which he hadn't bothered packing, and jumped out the window. He shot off into the sky, spinning as he went, completely ignoring the fact he could easily become a phoenix and fly faster. He loved flying with wings, but he loved his broom more.

He flew in the general direction of Hogwarts, for hours. Suddenly a spell shot past him, barely missing him. He glanced down, and saw a series of black spots getting closer. He felt the blood leaving his face as he realized Death Eaters had spotted him. He pressed close to his broom and sped off as fast as he could. He extended his senses to pick up and magic heading towards him, and carefully dodged the curses being sent his way. He noticed the lack of unforgivables, and the fact that the spells seemed to simply be aimed to make him fall. He didn't care, he didn't want to be captured. He waved his hand absently, and sent a series of spells over his shoulder, towards his attackers. When he glanced back, he grinned He'd gotten most of them, and some where heading back down. While Harry had been watching the Death Eaters that were behind him, he didn't notice the one below him, so when the spell hit him, he was completely unprepared. That last thing he saw before darkness over took his vision, was the grinning face of Lucius Malfoy.

_Godric's Hollow_

James and Lily had joined them in removing the charms on the door. It had taken them half an hour, but they finally succeeded. Sirius carefully opened the door and peeked in. What he saw caused him to slam the door open and fall in. Lily stared in horror. Her son's room was back to being a nursery, and there was no sign that Harry Potter had ever lived here. She turned to James and glared at him, "Find him, Mr. Potter. Find him, NOW!" she screamed.

James back away, then fled down the stairs to the fireplace. He threw some floo powder into the fire, and stepped through to the headmasters office. He glanced around, taking in the faces, and almost collapsed when he didn't see Harry. He turned to Dumbledore and asked, "Have you seen, Harry?" He quite ignored the fact he sounded desperate.

Dumbledore looked weary, and turned to Snape, "Is that all you know?"

Snape nodded, "Yes, he cast a spell on Potter here, and sent Death Eaters to scout for him."

James looked up, confused, and watched as Dumbledore fire called the others at Godric's Hollow. When the headmaster sat down, the other three people stepped into the room and sat down, waiting. Dumbledore took a breath, and nodded to Snape, "Tell them."

"The Dark Lord had some Death Eaters scouting your house. They were to cast a charm, that would cause anything Harry said to Potter, to up set him. He was to react violently to whatever it was," Snape took a breath, "The Dark Lord is hoping that it would cause him to run, so that he can be caught and brought to him," Suddenly, Snape gripped his arm and stood, "I have to go, he's calling a meeting."

Remus was he only one who could speak, "Tell Harry we love him, and will get him."

Snape looked shocked for a second before rushing out of the room. Dumbledore looked at the other four people seated before him and frowned, "What did you mean, Remus?"

James looked incredibly guilty, "Harry left. I lost it and slapped him."

Lily was shaking, "He-He has my son?!"

Sirius looked curious, "What about the Weasley kid, though? I thought he was going to wait till Halloween to capture Harry?!"

Dumbledore nodded, "As did we, but it seems he's taken previous lessons to heart. Harry always seems to escape him. I don't think he plans to kill him straight off."

With that, everyone in the room sat there, worrying, and desperately hoping that Harry would be alright.


	15. Final Blow, Forgiveness and Talks

**Title: **Harry Potter And The Return Of The Marauders  
**Pairings:** JP/LE  
**Rating: **R  
**Parts:** 15/15  
**Warnings:** Post-OOTP, has spoilers. Do not read if you haven't read the 5th book! Also has Child Abuse and Rape  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all the original Harry Potter characters and settings. Everything not owned by her is mine.  
**Summary:** AU – Harry's Parents come back with Sirius. A few surprises, with new powers, new romances and new problems.  
**Key:** "…" – Talking  
'…' – Thinking  
… Parseltongue  
**…** Phoenix

* * *

**Authors Note:** this is the last chapter. It's going to seem like I ended it quickly, but I always have problems ending stories. Lol.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Final Blow, Forgiveness and Talks

_Voldemort's Hideout_

Voldemort stood proudly before his followers, behind him was the Potter boy, bound and gagged. He grinned, sending shivers down the people before him, "Welcome! Today is the day we've been waiting for!" he motioned to Harry, "Today, we will rid the world of Harry Potter!"

Amongst the cheers, Severus Snape watched Harry. He had noticed something was happening. Harry had used a small dose of Wandless Magic to undo his bonds, and was slowly pulling magic from within himself. It was pure Elven Magic. The small ball of magic floated above his hand, growing slowly. Without alerting anyone that he was conscious, he slowly sat up and glanced around. He smirked a little. Everyone had their eyes trained on Voldemort, except one. He glanced and recognized Snape's deep black eyes and winked.

Snape blinked and wondered what Harry was doing. He didn't think it was possible to kill the Dark Lord without an army, or at least something to hold the Death Eaters back. The loyal ones anyway. He moved his eyes back to Voldemort, and listened as he bragged about how he was going to kill the boy behind him, how he was going to rule the world and how they'd all be his most cherished followers.

Harry glanced at the ball of magic before him and decided he was ready. He stood up and snorted at Voldemort, causing him to spin around and stare. Harry grinned and said, "Moron," before stepping forward and slamming the rather large ball of magic into his chest. Harry gripped Voldemort's arm and commanded the magic.

The following scene would forever be etched into Snape's mind. Harry slowly began to glow, blue light seeping from his hands, chest, eyes, mouth, everywhere. It collected around Voldemort and slowly began pressing in, forcing itself into the Dark Lord's body. Everyone, including him, winced as Voldemort screamed, one last scream, then crumpled to the ground as nothing but skin and bones.

Harry grinned, as he finished destroying all the darkness that was Voldemort and looked up to the Death Eaters. Lightning fast, he threw magic over the room, protecting those who were not completely loyal to the red eyed bastard. He watched as the Dark Mark flared to life one last time, and destroyed their souls. Concentrating hard, he fought to keep Snape alive. With a finally blast of magic, he destroyed the mark on the potion master's arm, and collapsed.

Snape looked around at the bodies around him for a moment before rushing to Harry's side. He ran his wand over the unconscious teen before him and breathed a sigh of relief. Harry was still alive, just exhausted. He looked at the bodies behind him, and was internally gratefully Dumbledore showed him how to key portkeys to allow people through the Hogwarts wards. He quickly went through and portkeyed all the dead Death Eaters to Hogwarts grounds. He went over to Harry and picked him up, holding him close he touched the dead Dark Lord and in a swirl of color, vanished to Hogwarts.

_Hogwarts Grounds_

James and Sirius had been sitting there for awhile now. James was absolutely upset that he'd hurt his son, and Sirius was trying to reassure him that Harry would forgive him when he returned. Then it happened. A death eater appeared, but didn't move. One by one Death Eaters began appearing, all over the grounds. Behind them Dumbledore, Lily, Remus and the rest of the staff appeared. They were all staring in shock, wondering what was happening. They had their wands out, but none of them were moving. Finally, three figures appeared at once. Snape stood up, still holding Harry, and removed his mask.

"HARRY!" cried out Lily, rushing to her son.

Snape smiled grimly and motioned towards the body, "They're all dead, including Voldemort."

Lily froze and stared at Snape. James got up and quickly rushed to his son, Sirius and Remus following him as he went. James looked at his son and looked up fearfully at Snape, "Is he…?"

"He's alive. Just used a lot of magic," said Snape. With that he moved towards the school, and headed to the infirmary. He left Harry on a bed, and practically ran out of the room when Poppy entered.

Snape met everyone in the Great Hall and explained what Harry did, as he saw it. He sounded completely shocked at the fact that he'd lived to tell the tale. Dumbledore was twinkling like mad, until Fudge entered the room. As soon as he saw Snape, he had him arrested for being a Death Eater. There were cries of outrage at this, but they were completely ignored.

_Two Days Later_

Harry woke up slowly, and refused to open his eyes. When he was more aware, he stretched his senses out to see if anyone was near him. There were four people sitting near his bed, seeming to be waiting for him. He sighed and opened his eyes and glanced around. He smiled at Sirius, Remus and Lily. When he saw his father, he immediately flinched away from him. He had moved his head away, so he didn't see the heartbroken look that fell upon his father's face. Lily pulled James away and told Sirius and Remus to explain everything to Harry, ending it with a glare.

"Harry?" whispered Sirius. He moved onto his godson's bed and pulled him close, "He didn't mean it, Harry. He may have been a little upset, but there was a spell on him."

Remus placed his hand on Harry back, "He's been upset for the past few days as well. Barely eating."

Harry snuggled close to his godfather and practically melted when Remus started rubbing his back soothingly. He sighed and thought about it. He knew he'd upset his father when he'd said those things, but he didn't think it was possible for his father to hit him. He needed to think about it. For now he needed to thank Snape. He looked up and smiled a little, "I'll think about it, ok? I need to talk to Snape, where is he?"

Both men glanced at each other nervously, then Remus spoke, "Fudge arrested him for being a Death Eater. He won't let anyone from the order in the court room, and since we've allowed no one to see you, he's declared you dead."

Harry growled and got up, he waved his hand and was dressed, then set out to the Ministry building, remember his way there from last year.

_Ministry Of Magic, Court Room 10_

Severus leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed, looking completely relaxed. Inside he was terrified that Fudge would get away with what he was doing, he even had the children of known Death Eaters on trial with him. It really shocked him when Fudge refused to let anyone in to assist them, claiming that it was for Harry Potter, and they were just trying to ruin their hero's memory. He opened his eyes and glanced around at his students, and tried to send them encouraging looks. He was about to close his eyes again, when the court room door slammed open.

Every eye in the room and stared at the approaching figure. Fudge shook with rage and bellowed at the guards to arrest this man. The figure took one look at them, and pulled off his hood, causing several witches to faint and quite a few other's to start hyperventilating. Harry Potter strode down the isle, his robes snapping around his body, towards the Minister. Fudge trembled as he looked into the icy green eyes of the Wizarding World's Savior.

"What is this, Fudge?" asked Harry, in a deathly calm voice.

"Uhm…Mr. Potter, can I call you Harry?" Fudge asked with a shaky voice.

"No. I want to know why you have innocent people on trial," snapped Harry.

"They are not innocent! These are children of Death Eater and Mr. Snape here is a Death Eater himsefl1" cried out Fudge. There were sounds of agreement around the room that caused Fudge to keep going, "We have to stop them from trying to resurrect the enemy!"

"THEY ARE INNOCENT CHILDREN, FUDGE!" bellowed Harry. He was completely aware that there were quite a few reporter's that had followed him, "It's people like **you** that cause **_children_** like them to turn dark! They don't even have marks, do they?" with a wave of his hand all the Slytherins on trial lost there sleeves. Harry glared at the people around him, "Fudge is simply trying to make sure he stays in office you know. What better way of doing that, then convicting people who **might** be Death Eaters!"

People were looking at Fudge with disgust now. Some aurors stepped forward and unbound the accused and Harry glared at Fudge, "You'd better resign Fudge. Or else." With the Slytherins following him, Harry headed back to Hogwarts, and back to his bed.

_A Week Later_

Harry was sitting by the lake lazily poking the water with his foot. He hadn't been able to find his father yet, so he hadn't been able to talk to him. Harry was slowly getting depressed, thinking his father didn't want him anymore. After the day in court, Harry had one major press conference where he'd explained everything that had happened to end the war. He had been awarded The Order Of Merlin, First Class and handed a key to another vault in Gringott's which held millions of galleons. He had given it to the Weasley's stating he hand quite a few other vaults of his own, and had more then that vault held. Now, he simply wanted to talk to his father.

He had spoken with his mother, Snape and Dumbledore, and discovered everything about the spell. When he found out it was Voldemort's fault his father had hit him, he'd been ready to forgive him, and talk to him again, but he couldn't find him. Harry sighed and leaned back against the tree and tried not to cry. Maybe James didn't to talk to him anymore. Maybe he decided that the spell did the best thing possible, or perhaps James simply didn't care one way or another. Harry choked on a sob as he let his thoughts and horror run wild within the barriers of his mind.

James had been standing behind the tree listening to his son, wondering if he should actually get up the courage to talk to his son. He knew Harry had been looking for him, but had avoided him at all costs. 'Some Gryffindor I am,' thought James bitterly. He jumped when he heard a choked sob coming from Harry and immediately rushed around the tree to see what was wrong with his son. When he saw the heart broken look on Harry's face, he knew that avoiding Harry had been the stupidest thing he'd ever done. He knelt before Harry and pulled him into a hug, and began begging for forgiveness. He apologized for avoiding him, for hitting him, for hurting him and for anything else that came to his mind.

Harry snuggled close to his father, listening to him apologize over and over again for so many different things. He hugged his father back and whispered quietly, "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

James was shocked, there was no reason Harry should have to apologize for anything, and here he was apologizing. He ran his hand through his son hair, messing it up, and spoke, "I know you're not entirely sure about having a sibling, and to tell you the truth, I'm entirely nervous about it as well. I only got to spend one year with you, what if I'm a horrible father?"

"You're not," said Harry, "I guess I'm just nervous. I don't want to be forgotten. You're right though, I was comparing things to my life at the Dursley's."

"Still no reason to be upset, I should've expected that," James said. He moved and sat beside his son, pulling him close, "But think about it this way, you'll get to teach your little brother anything you want."

"Brother?! We know?" Harry glanced up.

"Of course, your mother has been trying to figure out the best way to tell you," smirked James.

Harry snuggled close and closed his eyes a little, "I think I like that Idea, Dad."

_Nine Months Later_

"**JAMES GODRIC POTTER WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!**" shrieked Lily.

Lily had gone into labor an hour ago and was in the middle of giving birth to her new son. James was pacing and wincing whenever Lily started shrieking at him. Harry was trying desperately not to laugh at the things his mother was shrieking at his father. He kept smirking at his father whenever he turned to look at him. Harry was currently resting in his fiancée's arms, watching James pace. Remus and Sirius were curled up on one of the other chairs trying to keep straight faces, just like Harry was. They all watched James quietly. Suddenly Harry winced and rubbed his belly. He was 3 months pregnant, and was enjoying every moment of it. He rand his hand over the bulge, smiling softly. Suddenly, the door opened and a mediwitch stepped out, declaring that it was a perfectly healthy boy, and they could go in and see both of them now. James didn't even wait for the nurse to finish before he rushed in. Sirius and Remus entered next, followed by Harry and his fiancé.

James was holding the little guy smiling softly. He glanced up and motioned for Harry to come and see his brother. Harry slowly walked over and smiled. His brother seemed so small and precious, he knew immediately he'd be over-protective of him. He had a small tuff or red hair, causing him to smirk, "I think we should give him a Weasley name, to go with the red hair."

Lily laughed softly and motioned for her son to be given back to her. She looked down and nodded, "William Sirius Potter."

Sirius fainted. Remus shook his head and bent down to wake him up. James grinned, proud that Lily had made his best friend faint. Harry signaled to his mother, that he wanted to ask the question to Remus.

After Remus had moved Sirius to a chair, and sat in the one beside his lover, he looked up, and found he was being watched by the Potter Family, even the little guy. Harry stepped forward and smiled, "Sirius is my godfather, so he can't be William's. Uhm…We were wondering if you'd take that spot."

Remus fainted, causing everyone to laugh. When he was up again, he glanced around at everyone, and smiled, "I'd be honored."

For the next few months, there was busy bodies all over the place, and people dealing Harry's new mood swings. One minute he'd be laughing, the next crying, then screaming his throat raw. They had to deal with William needing attention as well. Harry and his fiancée had finally gotten married, and it was only a few days before Harry was due to give birth.

One night, Harry was laying in bed, when he felt it. 'Oh no,' he thought. He sat up and cried out for help. Immediately Poppy was by his side, since she'd been living with the Potter's. Concluding Harry was going into labor, she kicked all the other men out of the room, and had Lily help set everything up.

"**DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'RE THE ONE GOING THROUGH THIS NEXT TIME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**" screamed Harry.

After 4 agonizing hours, Harry was holding his daughter. He could've cared less about how he looked. In his arms was the worlds most precious gift. He smiled down at his daughter's sleepy yawning and whispered a name to Draco, "Lillian Anne Potter-Malfoy"

**THE END**

* * *

The next story should be out in like, a week, or so. shrug 

hey, should there be a sequel? hm.....


End file.
